Horoscope Girl
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: Princess Daisy has always relied on the paper's horoscope section to controll and predict her daily life. What happens when her one fortune source turns on her and creates the ultimate discord for her and her friends?
1. Living By The Paper

**Horoscope Girl**

Chapter 1:

Living By The Paper

**Author's Note:** _Hoorah for the start of my second full-length FanFic. After finishing my first one, The Sad Truth, I decided to go for something more positive and...different. And what better why to be original and creative then doing a FanFic about horoscopes? This first chapter is a bit of an introduction. But don't worry! All the "goodie goodie" coolness of one of my stories is soon to come! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Mario or any of those other great characters. Too bad!_

"ZzZzzzZZzz..."

"Princess?"

"ZzZZzzzzZzz..."

"Princess?"

"ZzzZzzzZzzz..."

"DAISY!"

Immediately the auburn princess sat up, staring at the face of a Toad train attendant. They knew her personally. It was no surprise. She went on the train almost literally twice a week. Once to go, once to go back It wasn't that she was highly involved in politics, like that of her counterpart was, she was merely going to visit her counterpart. In the Mushroom Kingdom. Did she mention that was no where near where she lived?

She lived in a place called Sarasaland. It was nice, but hardly as rewarding or fun as a trip to the exciting Mushroom Kingdom her cousin called home. She frowned. She liked who she was, but she couldn't help herself at times if her cousin's life seemed to make her "green with envy".

Her cousin, more commonly known as Princess Peach Toadstool was the usual damsel in the distress. Everyone LOVED her. Everyone KNEW her. She was the definition of beauty and popularity.

The same didn't exactly apply to Daisy.

Sure, she was pretty and...somewhat popular, but she wasn't mentioned before Peach. Oh NO, of course she wasn't. She was second. Second-rate, more of. She was no where near as known and loved as Princess Peach Toadstool. HER castle didn't have a stain glass "portrait" of her in the front window. Oh heck no.

She shook her head, and rubbed her crystal blue eyes with her short white gloves, each in lined with frills at the end. Much like the petals of a daisy itself...

A lot could be said about Princess Daisy from her appearance. Her bold bright yellow and orange gown gave her the reputation of being cheerful. It was true; she was. Her perfectly flipped-out hair gave her the reputation of being spunky. That she was as well. The floral theme that went about with her outfit gave her the reputation of liking gardening. And it was true. She adored flowers; she had a luxurious garden.

She was a bit of a tomboy. She didn't mind getting 'down and dirty'. More of, she just wanted to have fun.

And this train ride certainly wasn't.

She sank down in her red velvet seat and glanced at the smiling red Toad, standing in front of her.

"Here's your newspaper and coffee, Princess," he said, handing them carefully to her.

She let out a yawn and flipped through the newspaper. She passed the news section, (No, that didn't matter to her at all), she went pass the Sports, (Which did matter to her the slightest bit. She'd go back to it later), and then pass the funnies (Which was something else she'd look at later), and passed section-to-section until she came upon one of the more "unknown" pages in the paper; right in the middle of the second to last section.

The heading at the top read 'Horoscopes'.

Now Daisy was a big horoscope fan. She lived her life according to the horoscopes in the Mushroom Kingdom Gazette. If it wasn't the Mushroom Kingdom Gazette, it was certainly some other local newspaper. It didn't really matter.

All she knew was that whatever her horoscope predicted was most likely to come true. Ever since she had first gotten interested in astrology and horoscopes, she had been blown away with how alike she was with her sign. She was positive; she was highly social; she was a bit impatient and sensitive.

She was a proud Sagittarius.

She gazed down the page of the paper, looking for her sign. Her eyes quickly went passed the Gemini horoscope; Virgo and Libra and all the others...she let out an "Aha!" as she came to her own sign. It read:

**Sagittarius:** (November 22-December 21) Expect the unexpected. Don't be surprised if something completely out of the ordinary happens today.

_Oh I won't,_ the princess thought, now satisfied. Her day simply wasn't complete without the reading of her horoscope. She would never know what would happen without it. She set the newspaper aside and looked out the window.

It was hardly past 7. She had been on the train since 10pm last night. The trip wasn't anywhere near short. She wouldn't be in the Mushroom Kingdom for another hour or two. But that was okay. She had plenty of time to spare.

She took a sip of her coffee, delivered with her newspaper and signed. She was the only person sitting in the first class section on the train. She could have gone by plane of course. There were many other quicker transportation options. But she liked the train. It was a bit of a tradition to her. The trip was always as fun as being there. She let out a sigh and focused her attention on the big screen in front of her. There was a movie on it, of course. She wasn't sure what the movie was...something to do with the Yoshis on Yoshi's Island, but it was nevertheless entertaining. Waking up in the morning to coffee, horoscopes, and Yoshis was always a sign of a good day.

_Screech!_

The train came to a sudden stop. There already? Daisy's eyes looked around for any signs that they had pulled into the Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom City train station.

There were none. Outside her window, all she saw was fields of green. This COULDN'T be Mushroom City. There was hardly any green in site there, unless it was the green light on one of the many huge buildings. She glanced around, until a Toad's voice came on over the intercom.

"Please sit tight, passengers," it said, in its small little voice. "We are experiencing technical difficulty."

Technical difficulty? Just great. The princess shook her head. And she had a tennis tournament this weekend. Or...more of, tennis lessons. She was a bit inept, and considering the fact she was left handed, was never taught properly. Peach was willing to teach Daisy how to properly serve and hit and receive...all that good stuff...

She looked to the side and then back at the newspaper. Her eyes caught site on the horoscope page again. Already, her horoscope had become reality. How did they do it?

And that, in all honesty, was something she'd never know.

**Final Notes:** _Sort of short, I know, but what else was there to say? This was a "Prologue" to the rest of the story. I'm sorry if some of it didn't make sense. Sometimes it's hard for a writer to put what they want to say into words. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes as well. It's hard to catch all of them. Please review. And please be...positive as well. Don't give me one of those 'You Stink' reviews. They just get on my nerves._


	2. The Flawless and The Flawfull

**Chapter 2: **

**The Flawless and The Flawfull**

**Author's Note: **_I've recieved one review! Yippee! Thank you so much "Huge Iggy Fan". You rock for giving my story a chance!_

Isn't it odd how time seems to speed up at some times and others...just...stop period? It had been about two hours since the train had came to a complete stop for "technical difficulties". This threw Princess Daisy's agenda completely off track. She was going to be late. She was going to be late for her arranged lunch; which would also make her late for checking in at the one and only Mushroom City V.I.P. Hotel. Usually, Princess Daisy would stay at her cousin, Princess Peach's, castle. But this time, considering the reason of her visit was the upcoming tennis tournament, she'd stay at a hotel with the rest of the competitors.

But now back to her missed-up schedule. Daisy sank down in her seat. So much to think about; so much conflict this little "unexpected" event had caused. Shame on her horoscope. She frowned.

By "unexpected" she thought the "unexpected" would be a good thing. This little happening had proven to be much more unexpected then expected it to be. She thought she was prepared for it. Apparently, she wasn't.

She frowned and raised her left gloved hand, signaling for service. A cheerful little orange Toad came up to her. "Yes, Miss?" they were obviously new to the whole 'train attending' thing.

"Could you...get me a phone, please?" Daisy asked, deciding it was a good time to call her cousin Peach and warn her about her upcoming late arrival.

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed the little Toad, rushing off to get to his duty.

She simply watched, out of boredom. This was...great. Her blue eyes arrived back on the big TV screen. More Yoshis. How long was that movie anyway?

"Here you are, Miss," it said, surprising her. It handed her a portable phone; usually the phone the train workers would use when they were trying to call each other.

She smiled in response. "Thanks," she said, dialing Peach's number, rather quickly. She knew it by heart. Maybe that's what happened when your cousin seemed to be your best friend.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answer, both high and soft. "This is Princess Peach Toadstool speaking, may I help you?"

How LIKE her to use her full name. Daisy rolled her eyes. "Hey Peach," she said, not in the mood to be formal. "The train I'm on is having technical difficulty. I'm gonna be a couple hours late. It just got started moving again."

"Oh," was Peach's reply. "Is everyone alright on there? I'd hate for there to be an accident with others harmed-"

Daisy answered before Peach could finish her question. "I don't think. Don't worry, Peach. It's not like one of those Koopa Kids were behind this! Everything's FINE. Trust me..."

"Sometimes I find that hard to do, Daisy. You usually spare the details..."

Daisy rolled her eyes once again. "I don't spare the details, Peach. I don't know any details."

"Why don't you ask?"

"..." Daisy frowned. She didn't FEEL like putting up with this. "Peach, don't worry. I'll just be a couple hours late. That's all. We can start lessons first thing tomorrow morning..."

"But the tournament starts this Monday, Daisy! You're rather competitive. I would think you'd want to be in shape to compete..."

"It's not like I'm clueless," Daisy said, crossing her legs underneath her gown. "I know how to play tennis. I just need some pointers. Like how to hit the ball in the right place...you know? All that jazz..."

"Daisy," she heard a sigh on the other end. "Tennis isn't a very easy sport; it takes patience and practice..."

"Just like golf," Daisy interrupted. "Once I get the hang of it, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry, Daisy. You get frustrated very easily."

"I-I do not!"

"..." Another sigh was heard. "Daisy, please, maybe its better you just watch the tournament and compete next year."

"What!?" Daisy almost dropped the phone. "I've been waiting all year for this, Peach! I'm not going to miss this! Just because I'm not the best tennis player doesn't mean I should forfeit my spot in the tournament overall!"

"...well, alright," Finally. Something Peach couldn't object to: Daisy's determination. "You'll be here at what time then?"

Daisy thought for a minute. "I'll be there by 11," she said, with a shrug. "I have some stuff to take care of though. I have an arranged lunch thing and I need to get settle. I should probably be at your castle around 3. Sound good?"

"I suppose," there was a hint of uncertainty in the other voice. "Only I did make plans to have tea with Mario today around 2:30. I made one of my famous peach pies."

"Is this a date?" a small smirk appeared on Daisy's face.

"Goodness, no!" her cousin exclaimed. "It's a friendly gathering. I haven't seen Mario for quite a while now!"

"More importantly," Daisy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her cousin could be so weird sometimes. "Is Luigi gonna be there?"

"Why, I'm not too sure. I invited both of them, but only Mario replied. Possibly."

"Oh," Daisy shrugged. "So I suppose you don't want me there, do you?"

"Well, it's not like that at all, Daisy, it's just that-"

"I thought so," Daisy laughed a bit. "Oh Peach, no offence taken. I could always take a look at the stores in the big city anyway. I never got a chance to last time I was here."

"Well, if you're sure..." there was a pause. "So, I suppose you'll be at the castle by 5 at least then? I was looking forward to a nice dinner and then maybe I could teach you a bit about forehand and serving correctly..."

"Alright. Sounds good." Daisy smiled. "See ya at 5 then, Peachie!"

There was a slight giggle. "Bye Daisy! Do be careful!"

"I will." Daisy shook her head. "Don't worry! Have fun with you b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d, Peach!"

"He-he is not!" Peach exclaimed a second later, realizing what Daisy had just spelled.

But it was too late. Daisy had hung up.

The princess laughed, and offered the phone back to the attendant. "Thank you very much," she said, between her giggles. "We had QUITE a conversation."

The little Toad smiled and took the phone. It winked and then rushed off away. "If you need anything, you know what to do...Daisy." It called out.

She smiled and sat up, waving at her new friend. "Oh do I!" she said, shaking her head. There were many reasons she loved train rides. That was one of them. Everyone there would sooner or later become her friend.

**Final Notes:** _Sorry for any grammar mistakes or things like that. I've tried very hard to catch all my mistakes. Some things slip. PLEASE review. I like hearing your feedback. That makes writing this FanFic all the more fun._


	3. Mr Spider Legs

**Chapter 3:**

**Mr. Spider-Legs**

**Author's Note: **_Yay! I got TWO reviews! This is fantastic, this is great...err...what I mean to say is...I wish people would review more! I mean, my story isn't that stupid!! My title may make it seem tacky but still...oh well. Thanks to all you terrific (two) people that gave my story a chance. This chapter is just for you! _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Mario...I wonder who didn't know that._

"No! Don't do it Yoshi! It's a trick Yoshi!" exclaimed the movie-hooked Princess Daisy as she gazed at the big screen in the first class section of the train. She had grown bored. The Yoshi movie, which was ironically still on, had caught her attention. She quickly figured out the story line; quickly caught on to the angst; figured out the drama of the Yoshis. She hardly noticed the sudden stop in movement until she heard a familiar voice over the intercom.

"You can now get off passengers," the voice said. "Sorry for the technical difficulties. Please enjoy your stay in Mushroom City." And as if on cue, as soon as the Toad's voice finished speaking the doors swung open.

Getting up from her seat, the surprised princess grabbed her bags and rushed out. It had taken a lot to convince everyone that she didn't need any bodyguards, but she had done it. Unlike Peach, who was constantly in danger, Daisy was never in any evil schemes; any mischievous plans...well, once she was. But that was a long time ago...back in the days when her hair was long and she was a Peach-look-alike.

She winced. She wanted to be anything but like Peach! Constantly, she'd hear comments like: "Why can't you be more like your cousin?" or something like: "Peach is so well-behaved. Why can't you be?"

Well...no one would ever be that rude to say it to her face, but like that, were heard on a usual basis. Oh how Daisy longed to hear comments like: "Why can't Peach be more like Daisy?" or "Daisy's so great, why can't Peach be more like that?" For once, SHE wanted to be the one getting the compliment, rather then the correction; the note on improvement.

Of course, she knew that would never happen. She was just as good as Princess Peach Toadstool, in her opinion, but...not in anyone else's. At least...no one else she knew.

She'd usually shrug the thought away. She didn't need to waste her time agonizing over why she couldn't be perfect like Princess Peach. Peach was boring. She wasn't. That was probably one of her only advantages....that and the fact she actually talked like a regular person.

Peach was always mindful of her speech. She followed the strict rules of etiquette. Daisy did to a certain degree as well...but not entirely. She didn't study the book.

And she certainly didn't live by it.

No, she had her horoscopes for that...sort of like how some people had their soap operas...but it was a mild obsession. Could she help it if her horoscope was always right?

Of course not. She had no control.

The princess walked off the train, struggling to keep her balance with all her bags...and her high-heels. It could be so hard sometimes not to fall flat on her face. She had before...and man, was it embarrassing or what?

Her cheeks would turn bright red at the memory. She fell on her heels right in front of EVERYONE. It was Peach's birthday party. Like she could help it if it was her first time in high-heeled shoes...

She barely made it out of the train station without dropping her bags. But as soon as she did make it out, her bags dropped all on their own. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, looking at the huge metropolis in front of her. Advertisements were everywhere. There were signs advertising drinks; Mario Kart circuits...everything and anything that regarded the paparazzi of the eventful Mushroom Kingdom...and mainly Mushroom City. There was ALWAYS something going on there.

She raised her right gloved hand, waving for a taxi. It was a bit hopeless though. Everyone had places to go; things to do. She sighed, tapping her left heel. So what if she was a bit impatient? Two hours more on the train and she would of became hysteric.

A bright yellow taxi stopped in front of her, as she quickly opened the door to get in. "Thanks," she greeted, putting her bags in before her. She suddenly gulped. It wasn't WHAT was in the taxi...it was who.

The driver, staring at her in an awkward yet surprised matter was no other then Waluigi...Luigi's odd yet...scary counterpart. Daisy had a name for him. It was Mr. Spider-Legs. His legs were long and thin; bent and scary. They nearly gave her nightmares. And the fact he wore black over-alls with them seemed to remind her all the more of freaky spiders.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the thoughts. "What?" Waluigi asked, clueless as always. Daisy hadn't told anyone about her little joke...no, Peach would think it was rude. She hadn't even THOUGHT of telling Mario or Luigi. She shook her head. "Nothing," she simply replied, taking a seat. "So, umm...Waluigi, right?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah... Where do ya want me to take ya?"

"Mushroom City V.I.P. Hotel please." Daisy couldn't help but let out another giggle. "Hey, since when did you start driving taxis, Waluigi?"

"Since I decided I needed the money." Was his shallow response. Daisy brought in the last of her suitcases and shut the door.

"Oh." She simply said.

"Yeah," he put his foot on the pedal and the car started moving. Daisy boredly stared out the window. No Yoshi movie to entertain her THIS time.

"So whatcha doin' in the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy?"

The voice made her jump up with fright. "Oh umm..." she hesitated, looking at Waluigi in a bit of surprise. "Stuff," she said, shrugging. "Tennis tournament...all that...good...stuff."

"I didn't think YOU were in it," his voice made her want to burst out laughing once again.

"Well, I am. Are YOU in it?" she asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at 'ol Spider-Legs.

"Yeah," he simply said, shady as usual. "Winner gets a whole lot of cash..."

"So I heard. I'm only in it to see everyone again. Peach, Mario, Luigi..." she stopped on the last name. She KNEW that name annoyed him.

"What's so good 'bout that wimp?"

"I don't know. He's funny."

"Yeah, I think so. He's afraid of everything."

"That's not what I mean," Daisy impatiently tapped her orange heel up and down. "Luigi's just real...fun, you know? I love his Italian accent..."

That sparked some jealously from the driver in the front. "You love his what?"

"His accent." Daisy said again, a bit louder. "It can be so hard to understand sometimes. I like that in a man..."

He shot her an annoyed glance quickly, before turning back to focus on what was in front of him; his cheeks, meanwhile, unsuspectedly turning a bit red at the last part of Daisy's statement. "There's plenty of guys in this world that have an accent..." he let out.

"But not like his," the princess replied, with a shrug. "His is 100 percent chic and unique. I like Mario's a lot too. They're both cool."

"What 'bout mine?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's alright." Daisy frowned; half-afraid he'd kick her out of the taxi if she gave him her real opinion.

"Only alright?"

"Well, yeah. Only alright."

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know." Daisy shrugged.

"Well maybe you should HAVE a reason."

She ignored that comment.

"Hey, look there!" she exclaimed a moment later, half-relived at the site from outside her window. "Looks like we're already there," she quickly took out her purse and tossed him some Mushroom Kingdom coins. "Keep the extra," she said, opening the door, grabbing her suitcases and running out.

Waluigi shot her a confused glance. She shut the door behind her. A moment the taxi drove off, leaving the princess behind.

She laughed. "See ya Spider-Legs," she muttered, before rushing off towards the glamorous hotel across the street.

**Final Notes:** _Well, what do you think? Way past cool, or way past lame? Whatever you think, please review! Pretend. To. Be. Nice. About. It. If. You. Must. Just please do. Oh yes, and please forgive me for any grammar mistakes. Us writers can't catch everything._


	4. The Rich and The Not So Famous

**Chapter 4:**

**The Rich And the Not-So Famous**

**Author's Note: **_Eck! Four chapters and I'm already running short on ideas! Someone save me from Writer's Block! Oh well. I didn't really want to use any "made-up" things...but I did. I hope it doesn't sound too unrealistic! Thanks for the four reviews everyone! I really appreciate them!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Mario._

The Mushroom City V.I.P. hotel was unlike any other hotel experience. There were many brochures advertising this once-in-a-lifetime-experience the hotel provided for many...or at least...for the average-class folks of the Mushroom Kingdom. For the rich and famous, the star treatment and first class everything was expected.

There were many suites in the hotel, some even named after celebrities. The most expensive and prized suite however, was named after the one and only Mario. Many times had the hero proved noble to the Mushroom Kingdom and princess. That was, the one and only Princess Peach Toadstool, of course; the famous, glorious, young, dignified princess who wouldn't need a room at such a place; no, of course not. She had a luxurious castle to stay in.

But that wasn't the case of her cousin, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland.

Her bright yellow gown greeted the hotel showing much cheerfulness...and...excitement. Her orange heels walked gracefully on the floor, as her beautiful blue eyes looked around in approval. This would be fun...

She smiled. Though being graceful and mannered wasn't her highest point, she would still have fun trying. She slowly walked to the front counter of the hotel, patiently waiting for her turn to speak to one of the mangers.

She took extra time simply walking there; just to prevent the oh-so possible case of falling on her high-heels from happening. She had been to the hotel before; once to be exact. She had stayed there when the golf tournament was going on. That was...something.

All the contestants, besides Peach, had stayed there. But right now, she was the only one. The other tennis tournament contestants wouldn't be arriving until late Sunday; possibly Monday.

Daisy had to pay a bit extra; but it was really no problem. Wealth was something she had plenty of. Just out of royal respect they would give her two extra days. But she had insisted on paying.

When her turn came up, she walked directly over to the fancy front counter, standing up straight and tall. She smiled at the little Toad working there. Toads worked everywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. She had respect for them.

"Good afternoon," she greeted, politely.

He looked up a bit surprised. Usually most celebrities that stayed at the hotel had body guards and assistants that would check in for them. "Yes?" he asked, in the voice most other Toads possessed.

"I've come to check in," Daisy said. "Under the name of Princess Daisy. That's D-A-I-S-Y and my last name is-"

"Princess Daisy!?" it exclaimed in the surprise. "Wow!" he smiled. "Aren't you Princess Toadstool's cousin?"

"Umm..." she hesitated. "Why yes, I am." She smiled.

"Could you get me her autograph?" it asked, while retrieving the keys to Daisy's sweet.

"Autograph?" Daisy winced. No one ever asked her for HER autograph.

"Yeah," he offered her the keys and checked her name off the reservation list. "I'd do anything for it, Miss Princess Daisy..."

"I-I'll see what I can do," she fought a smile, somewhat jealously.

"Thanks!" he smiled and winked. "If you need anything just personally ask me. It's the least I can do after the big deed you're going to try to do for me." He snapped his fingers, and a few other Toads appeared, taking her bags. "Enjoy your stay!"

She waved and followed the other Toads as they headed over to the elevator. Her hotel suite would be something out of the ordinary. Last time the suite's theme was flowers...something she completely appreciated. The hotel management had planned out in advance who would have what room. It was rather clever; at least she thought.

She followed the luggage-carrying Toads down the hall until they came to her room. They, having their own key as well, opened the door and placed her stuff in it. They waited for her to go in; just in case she needed something else.

It was a nice room. The walls were painted a very pretty and light pink, with what seemed to be golden dots spread all around it. The king-sized bed had a gold and pink cover on it, with delightful little designs to be recognized and noticed all over it. The night table and counters all around the room had bouquets of many different types of flowers on each one; there were daisies, roses; tulips....and even some types of flowers Daisy couldn't even identify by memory. There was a pink loveseat in one corner of the room, in which a big screen TV was in front of. There was a light goldish color coffee table in between the two objects and many pictures spread all around the walls. It was rather...peachy, Daisy thought.

Peachy meaning...something her cousin Peach would appreciate. She winced. Was this the Peach suite or something? She didn't mind the color scheme but it seemed to remind her too much of her cousin. She took her purse out once again and handed the luggage Toads their appropriate tips and thanked them personally. As soon as they left, she balanced onto the bed. It was so comfy. It was one of those beds you couldn't help but want to jump on.

Her blue eyes wandered over to the clock on the night table beside the bed. 12:37!? She immediately sat up. She was supposed to be at the restaurant 7 minutes ago. A feeling of panic rushed through the princess as she rushed off the bed and out of the room; rushed down the hall and onto the elevator.

Her orange heel tapped impatiently as she waited for the elevator to arrive. As the two tan doors slided open, she rushed in, not noticing the little Toadette standing beside her. Those little mushroom people were everywhere; that was a fact. She was about to push the button for the ground floor when she heard a soft timid voice say something to her.

"Excuse me, Miss," it politely said. "Could you push the button for the fifth floor? I think Kootroopia is staying up there."

Daisy's eyes widen once again. She looked down at the little fan girl. Kootroopia was a band that consisted of a bunch of Koopas. They were new on the music scene and quite famous. It had been rumored that Princess Peach had asked them to play for her once. Daisy laughed at the thought. Peach? Liking rock music? She was too into classics.

She hit the button for the fifth floor, deciding that being a couple more minutes late wasn't going to hurt much anyway. The little Toadette swayed from side to side, her pink braids following with her. On her top, it read: Kootroopia's #1 Fan and her little orange and pink plaid skirt matched the writing. Daisy found it funny that some people obsessed over such weird things. Considering Kootroopia had only one single out on the market, she was surprised at how they could already have an obsessed fan...and one so desperate that they would take time out of their lives to go to the Mushroom City V.I.P. hotel; find their room and then beg for their autograph.

The elevator stopped, as the doors opened, allowing the fan girl to rush out. "Thanks!" she called, waving. The doors closed, as Daisy's left pointer finger pushed the ground level button.

_I wonder how she even got in this hotel?_ The princess pondered, thinking about the little Toadette. The hotel had STRICT rules about visitors to those who were staying; especially those that weren't invited. Most fans that came to see their favorite celebrities and heroes were usually kicked out. How did the little Toadette get so far?

_Charm?_ Daisy pondered. Perhaps. The girl seemed so cute and innocent. Who wouldn't let a cute face like that in? She shook her head. Maybe the girl was one of the hotel workers' sisters. That would make sense. How else would she find out which room Kootroopia was staying in? It wasn't exactly the easiest thing, considering there were over 1,000 suites in the hotel.

"Ding!"

Daisy's thoughts were interrupted, as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out, back to the familiar red carpet of the first floor lobby. She walked towards the exit and took a deep breath. This lunch she was late to; was planned; arranged. Everyone was on a tight schedule.

**_They_** were going to be so** mad** at her for being late...once again.

**Final Notes:** _Sort of stupid, eh? Kootroopia is a real creative name, don't you think? I was running short on ideas when I typed this. Forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I typed this rather late so I'm not nearly as alert for spelling. Please review and thanks for reading!_


	5. Tardy Hardy

**Chapter 5:**

**Tardy Hardy**

**Author's Note: **_Oh the joys of writing this comedy! This took me two tries to get what I wanted to say out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I edited the other one and fixed the huge spelling mistake! Thank you for notifying me about that. I wasn't quite sure how it was spelled. But nevertheless, enjoy another chapter! And please do review!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Mario._

Orange heels slide across the freshly mopped restaurant floor, as Princess Daisy rushed over to an elegant table in a private room at the back of the restaurant. She knew she was late. She wasn't just a couple minutes late. She was completely late.

She panted, glancing over at the elder brown Toad sitting at the table. He had been Peach's main attendant for many years...the two went back, Daisy supposed. Well, enough for him to get his own golf course memorial. But now, he looked upset and disappointed; he had tons of other things to do then talk about her security and safety issues.

Security. Daisy hated the word. She didn't need a body guard or any security plans. She could defend herself. She had her two gloved hands to act as fists. But that, as she had learned when looking over the "book of etiquette" was extremely unladylike and horrid.

At least in the book's opinion.

Besides, with a worry-wart cousin like Princess Peach Toadstool to enforce such "security manners", how would the rebel princess ever slip? She had to go through this almost every time she came to the Mushroom Kingdom.

She took a seat quickly, and took a sip from the water already at her spot at the table. Regaining her breath, she let out a simple but meaningful apology.

It wouldn't cut it this time. "Now Princess Daisy," the elder Toad explained. "Princess Peach did inform me that your train had delays, but I wasn't expecting you to be this late. She said you had told her you would have arrived at the train station by eleven. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she simply told him.

He frowned. "You need to take this seriously. This is very important to me and your cousin for that matter. You know how she tends to worry an awful lot about you, Daisy. The Mushroom Kingdom is full of threats. I'm awful surprised you got out of Sarasaland without a body guard or escort."

Daisy smirked. She was proud of that little factor. "Well, I did," she said, taking another sip of water. "It was quite hard, but I did."

"You didn't want a body guard!?" he exclaimed, in a bit of surprise.

"Not really," Daisy frowned. In all honesty, bodyguards seem to remind her more of stalkers. "I'm positive that I'll be able to handle any threats directed to me, myself. Besides, Peach is the main target, no? They'd probably only kidnap me to use as...bait for Peach or...the Mario brothers." She shrugged. But when she really thought about it, the same circumstances applied to Peach. Bait for Mario. Her smirk appeared once again. Peach and Mario: Cutest Couple.

She let out a giggle. In their dreams...

"Nothing about this manner is humorous!" the elder Toad snapped, a bit insulted. It was his and many other Toads at the castle's professions. It was hard work.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the misleading...action, but I wasn't laughing at you," Daisy quickly said. "I was laughing at this err...joke I heard earlier on the train." She smiled. "It was actually quite something!"

"Do tell!" an eager little yellow Toad said, who was also sitting at the table. Daisy predicted him to be an assistant or trainee.

"I would but we're all on tight schedules, correct?" Daisy asked.

The elder Toad nodded. "We need to get back to the castle as soon as possible." He added.

Daisy nodded as well. "So, what were your ideas for this visit?" she asked, a bit casually. She had been through this conversation one too many times.

"Well, with the threat of kidnapping at code orange during the tennis tournament I suggest having a group of Toads to attend you. Peach will happily lend you a trio of the castles' guards to follow you and watch out for you."

Daisy winced. "Could I please have only one...or two? Three's a little drastic, don't you think? I'm not that endangered."

"Oh but you are, Daisy," he explained. "You and Peach are key targets. I'm speaking for the entire Mushroom Kingdom and that of your cousin, when I say I'd like to make sure your visit is fun and safe."

_It'd be funnier without security,_ Daisy thought, rolling her eyes.

"So therefore, we'll give you the choice of five guards," Toadster explained. "Each certified and superior in their area of protection and defense..."

_Protection had an area?_ Daisy puzzled over the thought.

"Peach will introduce them to you when you come over later. She's in the middle of preparing for her picnic with Mario and his brother right now. Nice gentleman, aren't they?" Toadster asked. "Both rather suitable bachelors..."

_That little sneak,_ Daisy thought. This had happened before. Since Daisy had gotten the idea that Peach and Mario were together and tried to reinforce it, Peach did the same with her and Luigi...only at slower less obvious pace. She'd introduce the idea to Daisy in little bits rather then say it all at once and repeat it. But Daisy thought there was more to that...Peach had gotten the whole staff at her castle involved by having them lightly note her that she stood a chance with 'ol Green Cap. Green Cap. That was Daisy's nickname for Luigi. Luigi and Waluigi: Mr. Spider-Legs and Green Cap.

But all the same, Daisy couldn't help but be a bit suspicious that both Mario and Luigi were involved. Mario had brought it up quite a few times at the golf tournament. Peach probably brought the subject and plan up during one of their many "friendly gatherings".

"Oh no," Peach would said, shaking her head to her cousin. "It's not at all a date. Just a friendly gathering..."

"Are you sure about that?" Daisy would reply, with her usual smirk.

And then Peach's usual response would be: "Of course" or "Where would you ever get the idea I wouldn't be?"

There were plenty of sources for the idea that she wouldn't be. All the tabloids in the Mushroom Kingdom implied that Mario and Peach were 'officially' a couple...but those were complete lies. They'd have headlines like: "Keep An Eye On Your Favorite Couple: New Scoop!" or "Peach And Mario: Secretly Dating. Will they ever tell?". It was actually quite funny, in Daisy's opinion.

"Daisy?" a familiar voice asked, snapping Daisy's thoughts back to reality. The brown Toad adjusted his glasses, glancing at the princess's shocked facial expression.

"Oh yes," Daisy said, realizing where the conversation had left off at. "Quite suitable bachelors; that I know. They're both oh-so perfect for Peach...."

"And you, yourself," the yellow Toad added.

Daisy shook her head. "Oh contrary," she said. "I would feel awful guilty taking Peach's beloved Mario away from her," she said, with fake sympathy.

The elder Toad frowned. Peach had warned him about that as well. "The princess and Mario are strictly at a friendship level." He explained. "Princess Peach wants it to be nothing more then that."

"We'll see about that," Daisy muttered. She had a few "matchmaker" tricks up her sleeve to try during her stay at the Mushroom Kingdom. Sagittarius was the sign of the archer. She could play Cupid. Besides, her first "genius" idea to her "brilliant" scheme to officially hook Peach and Mario up was to arrive at the Castle a little too early...

The brown Toad looked over at his watch and frowned. "Well, I think we have the issue covered, wouldn't you agree, Princess?"

Daisy nodded with a smile. "Of course..." She had been waiting for this moment for all-too long.

He got up. "It was a pleasure," he said, offering his small hand for her to shake.

She took it gratefully. "I can't thank you enough for your concern for my safety." She said politely, bowing her head. "I'll see you at 5 'o clock, correct?"

"Correct," he said, grabbing his cane and slowly walking away from the private room; out of the restaurant. He turned back at Daisy and said one last thing: "I do hope you won't be late like you were this time..."

Daisy winced. She KNEW he'd mention it sooner or later. But little did he know, she would actually be rather early; about an hour to be exact. She got up and rushed over to the restaurant exit, back towards her suite. She'd burn some time unpacking and then arrive at the castle; eager to surprise Peach and her dear, dear Mario...

**Final Notes:** _I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar. Again, I can't catch everything. If they are that severe I'll end up editing them and reposting the chapter later. Please review. Reviews are motivation to keep going. Feel welcomed to make any suggestions!_


	6. Expect the Unexpected?

**Chapter 6:**

**Expect the Unexpected?**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for all your reviews. I haven't gotten all too many, but I've gotten a fair amount. I appreciate those that take the time to read and review my story. All my thanks to you!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Mario._

_Bounce!_

The mattress in room 145 of the Mushroom City V.I.P hotel's bed went up and down as a bored princess bounced on top of it. Holding a TV controller in her right gloved hand, she turned the television on, and switched to the news channel. A little Toad was on the screen, holding a microphone in its hand.

The auburn-haired princess rubbed her eyes, in a bit of surprise. The place behind the reporter looked so familiar... And then it snapped!

It was the sight of the upcoming tennis tournament.

The whole Mushroom Kingdom had to be just as eager as Princess Daisy herself for the upcoming games. They were going to be exciting; full of famous inhabitants from and not from the Mushroom Kingdom. The main focus of this tournament though; the person everyone would be keeping "tabs" on was Mario. The little red-capped plumber had won the hearts of many viewers throughout the kingdom. His courage had made some of the strongest stared with awe; his respect for the princess and nobility had made some of the more proper and upper class section of the kingdom regard him with complete fascination. He was an idol. His brother was much like one too. Though the two were distinguished more as a duo, Mario was defiantly the more famous of the brothers.

Princess Peach Toadstool was another Mushroom Kingdom star. Living in her own castle and respected by many, the princess was always the usual 'damsel in distress'...and yet...she was very popular for it. There were many girls that would do ANYTHING to be in her place...

And at times, the young ambitious princess thought, as she stared at the little Toad on the screen; she could be one of them. She hated to admit it to herself, but she wanted Peach's popularity. She wanted a pre-arranged happy ending. Though Peach didn't see it, she had a lot of things going for her. Through all the kidnappings, through all the conflict and rivalry, there were some good guarantees that would come true because of it.

The first was that it would end someday. That was a given.

The second was that Peach would eventually marry Mario. Daisy laughed. As stupid as the idea seemed at first, the two were perfect for each other. They both cared; admit it or not.

The third would be that Peach would never be forgotten. Everyone would forever know her name. She'd be in all of the history books the little Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants studied. She'd be regarded as a true heroine for all her deeds...

Unlike Daisy.

Had she saved the kingdom? No. Had she been kidnapped a lot? No. Did everyone know her name? Everyone in Sarasaland, that is. But here? Goodness no!

Sometimes Daisy wished she could forget about the whole princess thing and just move to the Mushroom Kingdom to be with her friends. Sure, she had friends in Sarasaland...but none of them were as close to her as she was to Peach...or Mario. And none of them were nearly as interesting.

Mario always had stories to tell. He went on so many adventures that it made the bold princess green with envy. Green. Luigi was pretty interesting too. His mansion was always quite a place to visit...ever since the ghost got taken out anyway. There was a new room to discover every time...

Most of the fun in Daisy's life took place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Heck, even some of her tea sessions with Peach were entertaining. She had no supervision. She had no restrictions...she was regarded as a person rather then a princess. There were no RULES to follow. The only rules to follow were the ones her cousin made.

But most of all, she was FREE in the Mushroom Kingdom. No one cared about what she did, as much as they'd try to hide it. Sure, Peach probably wasn't nearly as worried as her attendants would exaggerate. And at the same time, Daisy didn't worry too much about Peach. Things were under control. Peachy-keen.

Her blue eyes suddenly gazed at the clock on the night table next to the bed she had formally balanced on. She could go now. She had spent about an hour unpacking all her clothes; including several gowns. She gave her suite a "homey" touch by putting some pictures on the tables and her own pillow in place of the one that hotel provided.

She was satisfied. Hopping off her bed and back into her orange high-heels, Princess Daisy headed out of her suite with her purse in hand and hurried over to the elevator directly into it.

Finally arriving on the ground floor, she rushed out and back into the busy streets of the metropolis. She walked over to the nearby bus stop, deciding to take the bus out of town and closer to the castle area.

The green caterpillar-like bus soon arrived, as one of the doors opened allowing the princess to step in. She did so, paying the bus driver and taking a front seat. She liked the front. It was the closest to the action. _And besides_, she thought with a smirk, _I can be the first one off._

The buses in the Mushroom Kingdom usually had extremely long slow lines when it came to getting off the buses. There were few things worse then a slow line...at least in Daisy's opinion.

She gazed at the window, not really in the mood to mingle with the tourists. Time flew by rather fast, considering there were hardly any passengers going to the castle in the first place. No, they were all going south; to the tennis tournament area to get in shape and get tickets for seats.

Finally, arriving near Princess Toadstool's beloved and quite famous castle, the bus stopped, letting Daisy and other various passengers that were going on the castle tour to get off. They all waddled there, while Daisy walked slowly, taking her good old time making note of any differences since the last time she visited. There were hardly any. The last time she had visited was 2 weeks ago.

She snuck over towards a little path she had found herself, that took her pass the castle gates and into the castle courtyard, allowing her to get by without paying. It was a bit of a crime, but when she visited so much there wasn't much logic in forcing her to pay. Besides, she didn't want to wait in another long line, now did she?

And then, almost too suddenly, the princess stopped, hearing a bit of laughter. It must have been Mario and Peach enjoying their picnic....

Daisy sighed. Maybe it was wrong for her to intrude.

But then again, maybe it wasn't. She headed towards the direction of the sound, trying to be as soft and unnoticed as possible. Immediately, she came to a halt, when she saw the back of two familiar people. The one was a tall girl in a beautiful pink gown. Her long blonde hair covered the back of it practically, but the main attraction was the elegant crown on her head. That was Peach.

The other figure sitting next to her was semi-tall, pretty much almost the same height of the lady sitting beside him. Daisy gasped. It wasn't wearing red but green...

Luigi.

There went her plan...

She looked around uneasily. Maybe Mario had gone somewhere for a minute; maybe he was running late. That HAD to be it. If it wasn't then she had come earlier for the entirely wrong reasons. But...still hidden, she decided it was best to eavesdrop on their conversation. It could be interesting, right?

"It's a shame Mario couldn't join us," Daisy heard the girl say, in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"I wish Daisy could 'a joined us too," commented the plumber, in his semi-Italian accent. Everything was "semi" about him. Sort of odd...

"Oh, she's in the city currently," Peach said. "I just got report that she arrived late for lunch," she giggled. "Very like her, isn't it? She always seems to be tardy."

_I am not Peach! I'm here an hour early now, aren't I?_ the princess thought to herself, shaking her head.

Luigi didn't comment on that.

Peach went on. "Goodness, she's full of wild ideas too. She can't seem to get it pass her that Mario and I are simply friends!"

Another silent reply. Maybe he was giving her odd facial expressions instead...

Daisy let out a giggle.

"What was that?" Luigi finally spoke up, his voice shaking a bit.

_Oh no!_ Daisy thought to herself, biting her lip. _Busted..._

She sank a bit lower into the bush she was hiding behind.

"I didn't hear anything," the first voice said, shaking her head, allowing her long luxurious blonde hair to move with it.

"Oh...I could 'a swore I heard a lady giggle." He commented.

"Perhaps you're imagining," Peach said, tilting her head to the left. "I didn't hear a thing..."

Daisy gulped, watching Luigi's head turn around to look behind him. The bushes rattled.

"Over there!" he exclaimed, pointing. "Something's in the bushes!"

_Shoot!_ Daisy frowned, now completely sure her cover was "gone with the wind".

The plumber wandered over towards the bushes, getting a glimpse of what was hidden behind it. His eyes widen. "D-d-d-daisy?"

Daisy sighed and stood up, rather embarrassed. "Oh, hi Luigi!" she greeted, giggling once again. "Lovely view here, isn't it?"

**Final Notes:** _Thank you for reading. I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes...and my horrible job of Luigi's accent. Please review._


	7. The Slumber Tea Party

**Chapter 7: **

**The Slumber Tea Party**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I suppose that everyone interprets this story differently...some of your ideas about Luigi and Peach being a couple shocked me! I never thought of adding that in...nor did I see it! Well, enjoy this next chapter, with more Luigi and dialogue! And please do review!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Mario. _

A silver spoon twirled around in a pale pink tea cup. Princess Daisy was sure it was going to be a long tea party. She gulped and forced herself to take a sip, as she watching her cousin's expression go from confused to a bit mad.

Princess Peach Toadstool stared at her, eyeing her every move. And finally, the silence was broken. "I can't believe you'd do that, Daisy." She said. "I strictly told you to come at five!"

"I'm sorry Peach," Daisy really didn't want to get on her cousin's bad side, considering it was Peach's idea to give Daisy tennis lessons in the first place. "Curiosity came over me. Besides, you know how much I adore your peach pie!"

Her cousin's cheeks turned a light red, as she let out a giggle. "Oh well, I really can't blame you for that. My pie's quite big with a crowd." She cut a piece and offered it to Daisy.

She gladly accepted it. Anything to keep her reputation with Peach on a good term. "Thank you," she politely commented, taking her fork and taking a bite. Delicious as always...

"So Luigi," Daisy said, swallowing the same bite of pie down with a sip of tea. After finishing those actions she continued. She knew she needed to set an example...especially with Peach watching. No talking while eating or drinking. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well...err..." he hesitated. "Me and Mario have gone on tons of adventures."

"Oh really?" Peach asked, a bit surprised. "Do tell!"

"Okay...well, on our last one we-" And with that Luigi went on and on about the many trips he had taken. He had gone to Rogueport and all these other bizarre locations, and that's all Daisy could recall.

Why was that? Because half-way both Daisy and Peach had fallen asleep. There wasn't anything wrong with Luigi...he just easily lost the crowd's appeal with his long tales.

"Huh?" Daisy's blue eyes opened, glancing over at Luigi. His face was bright red from embarrassment. She sat up, glancing over at her counterpart, who was still fast asleep. "I-err...what happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her gloved hands.

"You and Peach fell asleep on one of my stories," the green-capped plumber explained, still feeling rather sheepish. "Are they that boring?"

Daisy felt her own cheeks go red. She didn't want to tell Luigi the truth. It'd hurt him. Sure, they probably were interesting, but...Daisy just wasn't interested. "No, no, they aren't that!" she fibbed. "That hot tea is just...something that can put a princess to sleep after a while," she explained. She was taking a risk with this excuse...just like she did with her other ones.

The plumber sighed and forced a nod. "Maybe..." he replied. "It doesn't make me tired. Maybe it's just...different for girls, you know."

Daisy giggled nervously. "I know."

"So umm...err...Daisy," he hesitated, his cheeks going red again. "Do you really...think Peach and Mario are a couple? Peach was talking about it earlier."

"Oh," the princess frowned. "Well, no," she tilt her head, letting her auburn hair fall with it. "I mean, there's no actual proof. They seem like one though. They might not regard their selves as that, but everyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom does."

"I don't," Luigi frowned a bit. "I mean, Mario doesn't act like they are..."

"Ever read his diary?" Daisy asked, with a bit of interest.

"He keeps one?"

"You never know," she shrugged. "I've got my glove on Peach's before. Quite something; her life...sometimes I wish mine were more like it..." The last part just came out...and the minute she realized it she wished it hadn't.

His eyes widen. "But why, Daisy?" he asked. "Isn't your life 'quite something' too?"

"It's alright," Daisy shrugged. "But Peach, well, she's known, Luigi. You and I are second-rate...well, maybe I'm third-rate, but you know...Peach and Mario are real...popular. Everyone loves them."

"People love you too, Daisy." Luigi felt his cheeks going redder. "I've met a couple Daisy fans too..."

"Fans?" a laugh escaped the princess as she shook her head. "I don't think anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows my name."

"Well, err...I-I-I-I'm a fan," Luigi stuttered on the words.

Daisy's eyes widen. "R-r-really?"

"Y-y-yeah, I-I love-"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Daisy's cousin, Peach, as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What happened here? Is it morning already?"

"It never was night," acknowledged Luigi, frowning a bit.

"You fell asleep, Peach," Daisy and Luigi exchanged confused glances. Daisy shook her head. "We both did."

"Oh," Peach frowned a bit, taking another sip of tea. "I-I'm terribly sorry, Luigi...it wasn't you it was-"

"It was the tea," Daisy profoundly said, taking another sip of her own.

Peach forced a nod. "Oh yes, tea always seems to do that to me. Why, just the other week, I nearly fell asleep on Mario's conversation about his journeys in Petalsburg. Quite embarrassing!"

"Do you think it's the brand?" Luigi whispered, making sure none of the Toad servants heard.

"No, no," Peach explained. "I haven't gotten nearly as much sleep lately, with the terror alert at code orange. The last thing I want to happen is to be kidnapped again. Why, Toadsworth was terrified the last time!"

Daisy nodded. "And I've been so eager for the tennis tournament that it's been keeping me up," she shrugged. "There's so much to think about right now! How could anyone sleep with their head full of exciting and bothersome thoughts anyway?"

"Why, I have no clue Daisy...no clue at all..." Peach shook her head, glancing at Luigi.

"Oh!" Daisy exclaimed, laughing a bit. "You won't believe who was driving one of the taxis I went on in the city!!"

"Who?" Peach asked, fascinated. Daisy's tales of the great Mushroom City could fascinate anyone.

"Mr. Spider-I mean, Waluigi!" exclaimed Daisy. "It was hilarious. He charged extra too. Can you believe those two? Him and Wario...jeez, some real odd pair, don'tcha think?"

Peach laughed. "Oh yes, do I, Daisy! I can't believe he'd charge extra! What was his reaction when you got on?"

Luigi's right gloved hand turned into fist. He HATED Waluigi. Waluigi would always pick on him and call him weak, wimpy, etc.

"He was just as surprised as I was!" Daisy shook her head. "He rambled on about money and...why I was there..." she let out a sigh. "He needed an explanation about everything. I mean, even when we were talking about accents he got annoyed."

Luigi's face reddened a bit with anger. They had been talking that long? Had they talked about him? Waluigi probably made him look like a real fool in front of Daisy. That was something he was always trying to do.

"Accents!?" Peach exclaimed, rather surprised. "How did the topic end up on that?"

"Well, we were talking about the upcoming tournament and then the topic went to Mario and Luigi, and how I was fond of their accents..." Daisy shrugged. "He seemed mad at me for saying that I thought they had better accents then him and Wario..."

Peach shook her head. "What a shady indivisible," she commented, with a frown.

Daisy nodded. "Who would have thought he would have gotten that upset over Luigi and Mario having a better accent then him?...and that was just my opinion! I was afraid he'd kick me out or something..."

A laugh came from Peach. "Now Daisy, you know how important money and business is to the two..."

"I suppose Peach," Daisy glanced at Luigi and smiled. "I never really got too much of a comforting feeling around him. I'm afraid he'll hurt me or something."

"You?" Peach asked. "I highly doubt so, Daisy. You're a princess. Naturally, you're due some respect."

Daisy nodded. "I guess, I sure don't act like one sometimes..."

"Don't say that!" Peach said, shaking her head. "You act wonderfully, Daisy. You don't need to be entirely proper 24/7. Even you've told me I over-do it. It comes natural to me, but you don't have to follow in my footsteps. You're a much different person Daisy. You don't need to be the same princess stereotype that all the other princesses in this kingdom are."

Luigi nodded. "Yeah Daisy...you're a wonderful lady to me..." his voice trailed off.

"Besides, Daisy," Peach smiled. "You're hardly ever kidnapped. Now that is something to brag about. I hate always being the damsel in distress....I wish I wasn't so much of a bundle to Toadsworth and Mario..." she frowned. "I think Toadsworth is gaining more wrinkles because of me..."

Daisy laughed. "I think he's gaining more wrinkles from both of us!"

"True, true," Peach said, shaking her head. "One princess is enough for him-but two! My goodness, the poor thing. I'm surprised he isn't hovering over us right now."

Luigi frowned. "Sorry to interrupt, Princess Peach, but I really need to get going. I promised Mario I'd meet him back at home an hour ago. We have some work to do..." he got up and frowned. "It was fun ladies...it's really nice to see you both again..." he tipped his hat and then walked off, leaving Peach and Daisy behind.

Daisy tilt her head, watching. She extended her left gloved hand up and waved politely. My, was that quite a tea party! A sleeping tea party indeed!

**Final Notes:** _A nice chapter, at least I think. It doesn't really tie in with horoscopes, but I promise, next chapter more of that. Please review. And forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes._


	8. Horoscope Shocker!

**Chapter 8: **

**Horoscope Shocker!**

**Author's Note: **_I need to make this quick, but thanks for all the support! Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Mario or any of the other characters._

The morning sun nearly blinded her eyes. Lazily making her way out of bed, Princess Daisy smiled to herself. The rest of the day before had been spent with one of her favorite people in the entire planet: Princess Peach. Sure, she could be jealous of her cousin sometimes, but other times she was just happy that she had Peach for a friend.

Peach had this ability of cheering anyone up. Maybe that was why so many people liked her...and at the same time, Daisy puzzled over whether she was gifted with it or not. 

Was she that bad of a person? She sunk a bit deeper into the comfy bed's warm covers. Maybe she did act a bit like a jerk sometimes...maybe she was just too opinionated. She didn't know it for a fact, but at the same time she felt like she was doing SOMETHING wrong. She'd never know until someone else told her. That was true.

That's how the many psychologists of the Mushroom Kingdom got bread on the table. Not that Daisy needed one or anything...

She slowly made her way out of the immensely cozy bed and into the shower. Her agenda for the day...well, there was none. She'd come up with things at the last minute. Oh yes, "spur of the moment" planning...it was her favorite way to plan any day....

And besides, wasn't this a bit of a vacation? Well, her life wasn't too stressful, unless you count the occasion work meeting or social gathering...

But it was nice, smooth, and peaceful. Sure, she'd love more action every once in a while, but what could she expect? She was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, not the usual damsel in distress, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.

No, no, she wasn't good enough for that...or maybe she was too good for that...more questions without answers.

Finally getting dressed, she grabbed her phone and dialed room service. It wasn't but three minutes later that a little Toad entered the room with a breakfast tea cart and the latest edition of the Mushroom Kingdom Gazette. _What was a princess without her horoscopes?,_ thought Daisy, flipping directly horoscope section in the back of the local newspaper.

She finally found her sign, and read the prediction. Her eyes widen as the newspaper section slowly slipped out of her gloved hands. It couldn't be! Her horoscope NEVER predicted anything like that.

**Sagittarius:** (November 22-December 21) Terrible things are about to happen. Grin and bare it. Nothing will be as it seems....

Terrible things!? Weren't horoscopes by law supposed to be positive? And what did it MEAN by terrible? It couldn't be true! Not at all! Who WROTE that thing?

Daisy searched the section for an author. She couldn't seem to find it. Who came up with this...trash was out of the question! Her life was going to have some major bad news unless she came up with some way to prevent it!

Looking anxiously around her hotel room, she frowned and grabbed her purse, forgetting about her breakfast and heading out of the hotel room. She had to find someone that would understand this sort of thing....someone like...Peach!

Oh yes, Peach would understand! She was her friend and she knew very well that Daisy was obsessed with horoscopes...well, maybe obsessed was a bit of a strong word, but...she was "hooked" on them...

And besides, maybe it was fake. Wouldn't that be funny? A fake horoscope! Humoring herself always helped the slightest bit. She headed out of the hotel and raised her glove hand for a taxi. She didn't have the patience for a bus ride.

One pulled up and she immediately got in. Paying the fare a bit early, the taxi hurried off, leaving the Mushroom City V.I.P hotel in the dust.

Boredly, the auburn-haired princess stared out of the window, occasionally playing with a lock of her perfectly flipped hair. It felt like forever since she had left. Crossing her legs, the princess peered up into the front, at the little suspicious rogue driving...

Rogue...well, it was wrong to call him that but...he didn't look like the friendliest Toad in the kingdom...

"Are we there yet?" she finally asked, her patience having ran all out.

"Sorry babe," he stopped and glanced at her. "I hate ta do 'dis ta a cutie like ya but we ain't goin' to Princess Peach's castle..."

"We aren't?" asked Daisy, confused.

"Nah, we're goin' ta da outskirts of town. Wait 'til the boss sees I got a princess for him to put ransom on."

"What!?" exclaimed Daisy, her eyes completely widening. So much for fake horoscopes...this couldn't be happening! "Please, sir, I'm no princess," she hid her crown. "I'm an average lady in a huge dress, just please; PLEASE take me back to my hotel already!"

"Sorry chick, but I saw da crown, 'n average folks dun have the money for fancy smancy hotels...nah sweetie, 'n not ta mention da boss has said nothin' but good stuff 'bout ya..."

"Your boss knows me!?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah, ya...think he's got a bit of a crush on ya if ya ask me..."

"A crush!? Eww! Is your boss like...one of those fan geeks or something?"

"Our boss is only da coolest guy in dis kingdom, honey!" the Toad snapped. "Don't diss him. For a cutie beauty like yaself, ya sure have an attitude..."

"Attitude!?" Daisy exclaimed. Ouch. That hit her hard. Peach sure didn't have attitude problems...

A laugh came from the driver. "Aw, guys like a gal with sugar and spice...it's what makes character, doll..."

"I sure don't like your character," the princess commented, placing her crown back on her head.

"Aw, sweet-cakes, you're too kind...all the ladies like my character. No need to deny it darlin'..."

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "Do you **want **my real opinion on it?"

"Go right ahead and tell me, baby!"

"I think it's pathetic." She immediately forced the taxi door open, and rushed out, before the Toad could make any action to stop her. Running for her life, with much conflict due to the heels, she hurried into a road-side café, hoping to blend in with the group of artsy Toads, Koopas, and Goombas heading in for the annual poetry contest. With all the blacks and grays blocking her bright yellow dress, she was able to make it in without being caught.

But the real question was how long would this run-away last?

**Final Notes:** _Forgive me for any grammar mistakes and please review! Your suggestions have really helped keep this story going!_


	9. The Poet That Would Never Know It

**Chapter 9:  
**

**  
The Poet That Would Never Know It**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for all of your reviews! Please enjoy the next chapter! Oh, and just so you know, I came up with the poems too!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Mario. Obviously!_

The dim lights and calm atmosphere of the Forte Café greeted the over-whelmed princess as she stumbled over to a seat, right in front of the ordering counter.

The caf's walls were a grayish purple color, seeing the theme of the café was relaxation; this was the ideal place to unwind and drink a cup of coffee. Which, in Princess Daisy's case, wouldn't be such a bad thing at the moment.

Having just nearly been kidnapped by some taxi-driving goon the princess was just glad to be alive and not trapped in some little empty room. No, this room she was currently in had an awful lot of character.

The aroma of freshly-brewed coffee filled the little café as most of the guests that were hanging out matched the walls in their blackish wardrobes. There was a little small platform in the back of the restaurant with a microphone. Chairs and small tables filled the area surrounding the stage, various inhabitants occupying them.

The princess' blue eyes gazed at the empty stage. She yawned. This environment made her feel rather tired. That and the fact she hardly got any sleep last night due to all the excitement of the upcoming tennis tournament...

Suddenly, a little Koopa with black sunglasses, a black beret, and black vest came onto the stage. "Good afternoon," he said, in a rather deep and soothing, poetic voice. "To all of you...."

The welcome speech seemed to turn into a little three stanza poem that ended up sounding much like this:

_Good afternoon,_  
_To all of you,_  
_A poetry contest is why we're gathered here,_  
_So grab a coffee and pull up a chair near._  
  
_Today we'll hear the greatest poets of the land,_  
_To which none of their poems are at all bland,_  
_Princess Peach wouldn't have it any other way,_  
_But her cousin's in the crowd today._

Daisy felt her cheeks flush bright red as what seemed to be a million and one eyes stared at her. Why was she always announced as Princess Peach's cousin? Heck, she was a princess too.

_So let's give Princess Daisy a cheer,_  
_Maybe later she'll recite a poem up here,_  
_And for the rest of the contestants gathered around,_  
_Let's get this contest down!_

The crowd clapped, as the Koopa walked off the platform. Daisy, quite astounded that they knew her name, applauded as well. It took talent to rhyme things and keep a constant rhythm THAT she knew. One of the hardest things she ever had to write was a sonnet. The sonnet needed ten syllables per verse, which caused her to constantly have count and recount words' syllables. She had come to a conclusion that day that iambic pentameter was no requirement.

She glanced at the stage, curious at who was next to come. A Goomba hopped onto it, adjusting the microphone pole so it was low enough for it to speak into it. "My name's Goombro and my poem's called Trash."

Daisy tried hard not to laugh.

"_Trash may smell like yucky dirt,_  
_But I like to pour it on children's shirts,_  
_The trash cans are my best friends,_  
_With them, the fun never ends._  
  
_To see the look of despair on the kid's face,_  
_As they walk off in their different pace,_  
_It makes me feel like a pot of gold,_  
_Polished; free of mold._  
  
_The flies swarm around the cans of waste,_  
_But boy, do I like the taste,_  
_Trash flies are the best kind to eat,_  
_They really are quite a treat._  
  
_You might think I'm a piece of trash myself,_  
_But, hey, I'm one of 'em elfs,_  
_I gotta be the coolest guy around,_  
_And this contest victory I'm bound."_

The customers clapped, as the Goomba stepped off the stage. Daisy burst out laughing. A poem about trash!? She never thought anyone would be serious about that!

The Koopa, that had welcomed the guest before, stepped back on stage making various comments about how great the poem was. Sure, it rhymed but it was weird...at least...that was what Princess Daisy thought. She rolled her eyes. The audience seemed to love it.

Next, a little timid Toad made his way cautiously on stage, with a terrified look on his face. Maybe he had been one of the Goomba's victims.

"Err...hi everyone," they said in their childish little boy voice. Adjusting the microphone so he could speak, he took a deep breath. "My name is Toadie. My poem dedicated to my mommy. I call it 'My Mommy Wears A Pretty Necklace'."

"Aww..." Daisy let out, tilting her head. The little Toad was SO cute with his little blue spotted mushroom top, as he nervously clenched his piece of paper.

"_The pearls shined as a necklace was taken out of the drawl,_  
_At first I didn't know what was in store._  
_The event was going to be of bliss,_  
_My mommy wears a pretty necklace._  
  
_I'd always hang onto the beads,_  
_Especially when my daddy leaves,_  
_My mommy would give him a quick kiss,_  
_My mommy wears a pretty necklace._  
  
_As I'd watch him walk out the door,_  
_I'd get a weird feeling of bore,_  
_And then the shadows would hiss,_  
_That my mommy wears a pretty necklace._  
  
_The day my daddy never came back,_  
_The day I saw my mommy cry while I ate snack,_  
_The pretty necklace was thrown out the door,_  
_And the pretty necklace my mommy wears was no more."_

A tear fell down the princess' cheek as she listened to the end of the little Toad's poem. That couldn't possibly have happened to it? The poor poor thing! She watched him smile as he walked off the stage, proud of himself.

About five contestants later, yet another memorable one came up to the front. A familiar Toadette walked up onto the stage. Daisy rubbed her eyes. It couldn't be...

It was.

The Kootroopia freak had entered herself in the poetry contest.

"Hi!" she said, in an energetic voice. "My name's Toadette and my poem's called 'Can You Feel The Beat?'."

The princess frowned, watching from the distance. This wasn't going to be about Kootroopia, was it? She seemed pretty obsessed last time but now...she didn't look like she had ever heard of them. She had a black pink-polka-dotted dress on, with her hair up, rather then in childish braids.

"_Can you feel the beat,_  
_Of the downtown streets?_  
_Can you hear the sound,_  
_Of the children around?_  
  
_Can you see the light,_  
_The stars so very bright,_  
_Have you ever looked at the night sky?_  
_As time passes by?_  
  
_Have you ever felt controlled by love?_  
_Have you ever seen a pure white dove?_  
_Can you hear the music of those with broken hearts?_  
_Have you ever considered poetry an art?_  
  
_Have you ever had so many questions that it would never end?_  
_Have you ever felt like you needed a friend?_  
_If you ask yourself these then you'll just like me,_  
_Life's full of doubts; just let it be."_

It was an odd style of poetry, Daisy had to admit, but she couldn't help but clap. She was proud of the "#1 Fan". Not once in her poem had she mentioned Kootroopia. That was a major improvement.

The rest of the hour was spent listening to the various guests recite poems that they had worked their hardest to perfect in hope of success.

Daisy couldn't help but let her thoughts even have a poetic twist, as rhyming seem to become a spreadable disease to all those listening. She couldn't help that her gloved hand went up when they called for a contestant that hadn't gone. She couldn't help the standing ovation she got when she walked on top of the stage. She couldn't help her poem began in a silly way.

She stood there, adjusting the microphone to fit her own tall height. She took a deep breath and began to tell of her plight.

"Hi," she greeted, looking around. "I'm Princess Daisy..." It was much better then the 'Hi I'm Daisy!' greeting she had used all through the Mario Kart tournament. She couldn't help herself then...she wanted to be known. "And my poem is called 'The Poet That Wouldn't Ever Know It' "

She took a deep breath and begun. As soon as the first verse was done, the rest seem to come out on its own; flowing almost perfectly. The oddest part was all of this was coming from the top of her head. She didn't spend hours writing it; she didn't spend five minutes scribbling it onto a piece of paper. It came natural. Maybe it was natural talent...maybe it was the inspiration the café gave her...whatever it was, something wanted to present her thoughts in a more...artsy form.

"_When Sally Elizabeth got on the train,_  
_She knew her life wouldn't be the same,_  
_As the train left the departing station,_  
_She made a mellow notation._  
  
_And the poet that didn't know it sat down,_  
_Her face remained in its usual frown,_  
_Did she know happiness was near?_  
_Or was it something that she feared?_  
  
_Sally knew something was up,_  
_She heard a rattle as she lifted her tea cup,_  
_The train had come to a complete stop,_  
_She stood up._  
  
_And the poet that didn't know it looked around,_  
_Her face remained in its usual frown,_  
_Did she know happiness was near?_  
_Or was it something that she feared?_  
  
_One of the attendants came rushing over,_  
_It held tight to its lucky clover,_  
_But was luck really real?_  
_Or was it some phony fake deal?_  
  
_And the poet that didn't know it didn't make a sound,_  
_Her face remained in its usual frown,_  
_Did she know happiness was near?_  
_Or was it something that she feared?_  
  
_The attendant wore a cheesy fake smile on her face,_  
_She explained how this delay would slow the train's pace,_  
_But all through the explanation Sally felt close to demise,_  
_She stayed quiet trying to seem smart and wise._  
  
_And the poet that didn't know it placed her feet on the ground,_  
_Her face remained in its usual frown,_  
_Did she know happiness was near?_  
_Or was it something that she feared?_  
  
_As the attendant hurried back to another part of the train,_  
_As some of the other passengers started to feel insane,_  
_Sally Elizabeth sat silently in her seat,_  
_The horoscope section of the newspaper at her feet._  
  
_And the poet that didn't know it put her head down,_  
_Her face remained in its usual frown,_  
_Did she know happiness was near?_  
_Or was it something that she feared?_  
  
_She shut her eyes and tried to enjoy the rest of the journey,_  
_There would be an answer surely,_  
_Eventually the train started up again,_  
_And that's where this tale must end."_

Her eyes widen as the audience went into a full applause. She never really thought she had much talent. Taking a couple steps off the stage she hurried back to her seat. Sure, the poem could have been a bit longer but most of the other ones were only four stanzas...besides, she was out of rhymes. It was hard coming up with poems at the top of a person's head.

The Koopa, which seemed to have the role of emcee for the whole contest, got back on stage. He made a nice departure rhyme that Daisy hadn't really listened to. Though the poetry contest was a bit of a break, she knew her life was on the dawn of a predicament of disgrace.

**Final Notes:** _I'm really sorry the ending is sort of crumby. After writing 5 poems off the top of my head, I have a headache from trying to rhyme so much. I hope you enjoy my attempts to redefine the limits of poetry._


	10. In The Streets Of Peril

**Chapter 10: **

**In The Streets Of Peril...**

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks for all the reviews and compliments! The last chapter was very fun to write, especially the poems! I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Halloween (for those who celebrate it) and a BIG thanks for reading. This chapter is just for you, reviewers!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any Mario characters._

After about one coffee, one contest, and one big yawn, Princess Daisy was back at the peak of her problems. Standing on the sidewalk on the less-known badder part of town, she glanced around, with a bit of regret. Maybe having a body guard wouldn't of been such a bad thing...

Nonsense. She WAS independent right? No normal _AVERAGE _citizen would have such special treatment. She heaved a sigh. The buses only came to this part of town once or twice a day. Actually, she was surprised they even KNEW of this part of town. The bus stop wasn't for another mile or too...

She wasn't in walking shoes. No, high-heels were defiantly not suitable for walking a mile, anyone would know that; brain or not! She glanced at the doors of the café, watching various contestants and customers walk out as well.

She soon spotted the familiar girl that had been on the elevator with her back at the Mushroom City V.I.P. hotel and in the recent poetry contest. Surely she'd know what to do!

She went up to the little Toadette and tapped her shoulder. The little thing nearly jumped up in fright, glancing at her. "Do I-I-I know you?" she said, her high voice shaking quite a bit.

Daisy fought on a smile. "We met on the elevator at the Mushroom City V.I.P. hotel..."

"..." she blinked twice. "Oh...umm...well, hi, Princess Daisy..." She seemed a lot less confident in real life then she did on the stage. Maybe it was because she was facing royalty. There was times Daisy herself was nervous to talk to her own family...they were all so important and dignified. But on the brighter side, at least her name was known. The contest had made it public.

"I was wondering, since you seem native to these parts of town, if you could perhaps help me find my way back to-"

"I'm really not, Princess." She replied, glancing at her watch. "Actually, I'm late for an audition."

"Audition?"

"Yes," she replied. "Only my audition is on the east part town. The Mushroom City V.I.P. hotel was in the center..." she shrugged. "Besides, I think this time I REALLY have a chance at the big time!"

The big time? Daisy stared at her a bit befuddled.

"You know," she started, using her little hands in the process. "The interviews, movies...I want to be a star!"

"A star?" Daisy's eyes widen. "An actress?"

"Well, everyone says I'm pretty." She giggled, knowing the fact was true. She was extremely pretty for a Toadette; especially with her hair worn up...it made her look very mature, along with sophisticated. "And I have a passion for the arts...my drama coach says I have major talent and that there's a spot for me on the big screen!" she smiled.

"But..." Daisy frowned a bit. Yesterday that little Toad looked more like a little girl then she did an actress. "Yesterday, you seemed rather..."

"Rather what?" she shrugged. "Kootroopia is my favorite band. I really wanted to get their autograph..." she sighed. "But the hotel manger kicked me out...they didn't even believe me when I said I was the next big star..."

A frown appeared on Daisy's face. Maybe she could help the girl in return for some help for herself? She shrugged. "Well, maybe I could help. I'm staying at the hotel...I just need a way to get back there..."

"Oh..." she replied. "Well, I'd lend you some money for a taxi, but I only have enough to pay for my trip. And trust me," she said, softly in a whisper. "This side of town is not friendly. No one really comes down here; it's so hard to find a taxi in the first place..."

Daisy nodded. "I'm not too fond of the taxi service anyway. Don't you think that the drivers are a bit...suspicious...I mean, they're only in it for the money right?"

"I would think," replied Toadette. "You could always take the bus, but the stop isn't for a long way from here." She thought for a minute. "Wait! I have a friend that lives down here!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, that's where I heard about the poetry contest from. He lives about a block from here...maybe he could drive you back to the V.I.P. hotel!"

"..." Daisy frowned. None of the people down there seemed pretty trustworthy.

"Don't worry!" the future actress cheerfully replied, a master of emotion from both the giver and receiver. "He's REALLY nice. He wouldn't hurt a fly...literally..." she muttered at the end, raising her little hand, alerting for a taxi to come. Taking out a piece of paper from her purse while waiting, she quickly jotted down a number and address.

"I hope you get back safely, Princess Daisy. If you need anything, feel free to call me..." she smiled, a taxi finally arriving. "And if you happen to get Kootroopia's autograph for me, I'll be your best friend for life..." she giggled and got in the taxi.

"Good luck on your audition! Thank you!" called out Daisy, watching the taxi door close and the car drive away.

She sighed and glanced back at the piece of paper. The card read:

Edward Koopa (Eddy ♥)

Limerick Hotel

Apartment Condo #286

Cell: 555-286-7423

Toadette ♥

Future Star/Actress

On the back of the paper were several signatures. It looked like during the poetry readings Toadette had gotten bored and decided that her autograph needed a bit of work itself. Each signature was fancier then the previous; until it became so fancy it was nearly impossible to read. And for some odd reason, Toadette seem to have a heart at the end of every one.

What could you expect though? She was pretty girly herself. She had a few doodles drawn on the paper here and there, but it served its purpose as an information source.

Continuing to walk down the street, Daisy heaved a sigh. None of the faces in this town were TOO trustworthy. Soon spotting the run-down Limerick Hotel, she quickly headed towards the lime green door, trying her best to pull it open.

It was locked.

The broken-glass windows and the glass from them surrounded the hotel entrance. It looked like an earthquake had struck the little green place and that they never had the funds to repair the damages. There was a small bell next to the door, with an unraveled string. Daisy's left gloved hand reached to pull it, as a quick yet alerting bell struck on the inside and out.

Immediately, an old Goomba opened the door, fighting to keep his eyes open. He quickly fought on a business smile. "Yes?" he asked. "We offer rooms for-"

She sighed. "Actually, I'm here to see a...very close friend. Could you tell me where Mr. Edward...Koopa lives?"

"Ah yes," the Goomba said, fighting his way back to the recipient's desk.

The whole hotel looked a bit pre-ancient as the princess slowly followed. The walls looked beaten, much like the windows, and there were spider-webs in every possible corner. The worn-out purple walls stood no purpose but to add effect to a haunted house...

And deep down, Daisy was starting to think it was one. She stood patiently, seeing as most of the chairs in the room were broken.

"Ah yes, Edward Koopa...I...I can't read the handwriting..." he placed his body a bit closer. "Darn it...my cousin must have wrote that...stupid apprentice...I err..."

"Umm..." she hesitated. At least Toadette knew which room he stayed in. But by now, she wouldn't be surprised if he had moved out.

"Your services are appreciated," she forced a smile. "Oh, by the way, do you know where Condo #286 is?"

"Twelfth floor...I think...," he hesitated. His eyes immediately shut. "Please excuse me..." and his head, if not his whole brown body, fell flat on the desk.

Was he dead? Daisy backed up a bit. This place was too freaky...

She sighed and headed towards the stairs. Knowing the quality of the first two rooms, she was sure the elevator was broken.

**Final Notes: **_I ended it a bit short of what happened next, but that will all be cleared up next chapter. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to add another chapter. But thanks for reading anyway...until next time!!!_


	11. Encounters With A Shivering Koopa

**Chapter 11: **

**Encounters With A Shivering Koopa**

**Author's Note: **_I had a mild case of Writer's Block earlier...that and the fact that I know this story's dragging; and this chapter only proves it more. I promise to have the next chapter have some major progress in the...odd plot._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Mario. It's pretty obvious._

_Click, clack! Click, clack!_

The sound of high-heels touching the old cracky stairs echoed throughout the Limerick Hotel staircase room. Rushing up endless flights of stairs; Princess Daisy was growing a bit exhausted. How many stairs would it take before she finally reached the twelfth floor? There had to be at least one hundred...

Up, up, up, all she could see that was in front of her was more beloved stairs. One floor; two floor; three floor...this was taking too long!

Daisy was never full of patience for too long. Patience came in big amounts every once and a while, for her to use in small progressions. But was it like she did?

No, she had used all her patience up with the train ride to the Mushroom Kingdom. The delay....and long, sleepless night from before...if that didn't use all her patience, then what did?

Eventually, after what seemed to be half-a-day later in her opinion, she finally came upon the twelfth floor. And much like the other eleven, it looked somewhat forsaken.

The hall had many old cracked doors; the ground was full of dust and dirt; as if it hadn't been stepped for over a centenary...

There were some rather suspicious pictures in between the rooms, hanging on the dull grey walls; an end table with dead flowers sitting under every few. Taking her time walking down the hall, Daisy couldn't help but think this could have been a setting for a horror flick.

It was the perfect example of a haunted house; complete with all the perfect and REAL props. She stopped, the noise of her heels stopping with her, in front of one of the many brown doors. She extended her left gloved hand and dusted the name plate off.

Room #278

Mr. Edward Koopa

She had finally done it! She knocked, somewhat excited and relived, until she suddenly realized there was no answer. She turned the rusty gold knob. The room looked like no one had even set foot in it for years; much like the rest of the hotel did. Taking her time, Daisy slowly walked inside, calling out 'Hi' or 'Anyone here?'

There came no answer to her constant calls; thus causing her to become much more frightened. By the tone of Toadette's voice when she handed her the paper, it didn't sound like Edward was dead.

No, if he was, why in the first place would she have given Daisy his address? It would have been unnecessary. Well, unless Toadette was tricking her; but Toadette didn't seem much like that sort of Toad...

Well, at least her looks and personality didn't tell the princess that. But looks could easily deceive one; that in which caused Daisy to feel more suspicious.

Was Toadette trying to get her killed? Maybe she should have listened more to Toadsworth's detailed speech about security. Perhaps the code orange terror alert was more then just a simple warning...

Maybe, just maybe.

And suddenly, Daisy froze in her tracks.

Edward Koopa did exist! The Koopa sat, shivering on a rocking chair. It didn't look too old; it didn't look too young.

"H-h-h-hello..." it said, its voice shaking along with its body movement. "A-a-are you the c-c-cleaner? M-m-my...they sure do have t-t-tacky uniforms..."

Tacky!? What an insult! Daisy shot him a somewhat annoyed glance. "Umm...no, I'm not a cleaner, I'm Princess Daisy...Peach's...."

"I-I-I-I-I like p-peaches..." remarked the Koopa, with a faint smile on its face. "T-t-they t-t-taste r-r-r-really g-good, dipped in h-h-honey..."

Peaches dipped in honey!? What an interesting combination. Daisy giggled to herself. Peaches dipped in honey...it was shock that someone didn't know who Princess Peach was by the reference of her first name.

"Your friend Toadette gave me this address," she continued, glancing at the shaking Koopa. Was it having a seizure?

No, he wasn't. It looked like he was always shaking...

The room wasn't that cold.

"T-t-t-toadette?" he asked, his eyes widen. "N-n-nice thing," he said, shaking his head. "She brings me fresh p-p-peaches every week. She t-t-told me they were g-g-good for me."

"Oh, well," Daisy frowned. Was he a total introvert or something? It looked like he hadn't seen the daylight since one hundred years ago. He couldn't do much about it, as far as his apartment. The windows all had boards on them, from when a nasty hurricane had struck the city, merciless of the many sky scrappers and establishments. "I need some help..."

"H-h-help...how can I h-h-help, Princess?" Edward asked, still shaking rather constantly.

Maybe he needed medical attention.

"I, I need to get back to the central part of the city," she started, wearing a bigger frown.

"T-t-take a t-t-taxi," Edward said, wearing a slight frown himself.

"I would but; well, it's a very long story..."

"I l-l-l-like r-r-really long stories..." he said, his frown turning into a smile.

Daisy heaved a sigh. "If you insist," she said. She took a deep breath, telling the stranger everything about her visit; the odd horoscopes; the train ride; Waluigi as a taxi driver; her picnic with Peach. The Koopa listened intently, especially when she started talking about how she was almost kidnapped by a taxi driver.

"Th-there's been a lot of cases with th-that...regarding c-c-c-elebraties..." said Edward, with a sigh. "I-I c-c-could, dr-drive you back...I g-g-guess...."

Daisy was half afraid he'd fall down dead at the wheel from all the shaking he was doing. "Ok-okay," she said, somewhat uncertain. "Thank you for...the kind offer..."

"D-d-don't mention it..." he shrugged. "I-I was t-thinking of g-g-going for a walk anyway..."

The two got up, Edward going towards his apartment door and opening it, waiting for Daisy to go out before he shut it. He fought the lock, trying to get the key in it to lock it, with no success.

She frowned. "Eddy," she said, tilting her head. "Is it alright if I call you that?"

"Y-y-yeah..." he said, still fighting the lock with his old beat-up key.

"I think the door will be fine," Daisy said, with a slight smile_. I don't think anyone would WANT to go in there in the first place, _she thought, letting out a giggle.

"O-o-okay..." said the Koopa, heading towards the elevator and pushing a black button beside it. Amazingly, it arrived; the doors sliding open with little conflict, as Daisy and Edward stepped inside. The elevator went down, occasionally pausing for a moment or two, landing on the ground floor with a big _THUMPH_!

But on the bright side, the princess thought, walking out a bit astounded...it took one third of the time that walking up the stairs did.

The two made it to the entrance doors, and down the street towards the old hotel's parking lot. The Koopa led her to an small rusty green car. Her eyes widen. Would that thing even GET them out of the parking lot?

He twisted his key in the lock, the doors being unlocked and opened; Daisy and him getting in. As the two headed onto the highway, (much to Daisy's surprise), something caught her eye as she glanced behind. A yellow taxi, much like the ones that had drove her to that horrid part of town earlier; seem to be following closely behind.

**Final Notes:** _Sorry for any...mistakes on the spelling and grammar part. Please review! I need some feedback from you, readers! I don't see things nearly the same way that you do!_


	12. A Crazy Reality

**Chapter 12: **

**A Crazy Reality**

**Author's Notes: **_Odd for me to be updating so soon; but I finally got a good chapter written! Finally, there's some action in the plot, and a few surprises for you readers!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Mario. Duh!_

Blue eyes widen as they glanced upon a familiar car, speeding behind the one that they were in. The yellow streak following closely behind; mimicking every move or turn...

Someone was obviously stalking them. Princess Daisy, more shocked then ever, turned towards the driver; a Koopa who had seemed to reduce its constant shaking, as it turned the stirring wheel to make a right turn.

She looked back behind. The yellow blur seemed to take the same turn. Trying to take a closer look, she caught a glimpse of the driver, as the two cars stopped at a red light.

It wasn't...

It was. The mysterious Toad that had driven her to the bad part of the city; disobeyed her orders to go to Princess Peach's castle was sitting at the driving wheel; an sinister look on its face.

She gulped. "Eddy!" she exclaimed, somewhat panicked. Closer the car inched; forgetting the rules of safety; forgetting that when a red light blinked you were supposed to stay still. "EDDY IT'S GOING TO CRASH INTO US!"

Almost immediately, the little Koopa put its foot on the pedal, the car moving at a high velocity forward. They were lucky; extremely lucky. Not a car was in front of them, and even as they crossed the busy intersection, not another car dared to move in front of their own. Edward Koopa had lost control for a brief minute, hearing Daisy's sudden outburst. "Wha-what?" it asked, regaining control and slowing down. They had passed the red light; they would have gotten a ticket if the police had seen the stunt. "Wha-what's following us?"

"That taxi!" exclaimed Daisy. "The taxi that drove me here earlier. It-it's..." she glanced behind. "It's still on our tail!"

And sure enough, it was. The rules of the road never really applied to THAT taxi driver.

"We gotta lose it!" Daisy continued, glancing around nervously. "Eddy, do you know another way to central Mushroom City?"

"Y-y-yeah," said the Koopa, taking a turn. "B-b-but Daisy, it t-t-takes m-m-much longer..."

"Take it!" she said. "Anything to lose that taxi!"

He nodded, taking a sudden turn and completely switching directions. Half-relived to see the taxi had lost their track for a minute, Daisy turned back to the front.

It had been fifteen peaceful minutes ever since. Daisy hadn't dare looked back, as she glanced at Edward, driving slowly and cautionously. She could tell no one took that part of the road anymore. The roads were old and worn-out, just like the walls of the Limerick Hotel. They were bumpy and somewhat dangerous. The only cars that seemed to be on the road were theirs...and...

Daisy took a glance back, her eyes suddenly widening once again. IT was STILL following them!

Panic returned. "It-it's still f-f-following," she said, stuttering on the words. "What do we do now?"

"I-I don't know!" Edward said, suddenly starting to shake violently.

"Calm down!" Daisy exclaimed, glancing at the nervous driver. "Pay attention to the road. There has to be something..."

And as if it was a miracle; a little light in the dark; hope struck.

Castle Grounds: 1st Left Exit; 5 Miles

The sign above the streets never looked so wonderful; the green never seemed so appreciated and golden. "Turn there!" Daisy said, pointing towards the little exit sign.

"Wha?-okay..." the Koopa said, taking the turn. The two crossed onto a narrow road, meant merely for one car to travel; rather then the usual three or four on a lane.

And luckily, the taxi hadn't noticed that sudden change. Daisy looked back, watching the taxi speed forward to where they were before; unsure of where they had gotten away.

"We finally lost him," said Daisy, sinking into her seat. "The taxi's gone..."

The Koopa smiled slightly. "Tha-that was a bit too close..."

The car slowly approached the Castle Grounds; the usual gate that greeted tourists.

"Stop right here!" Daisy snapped, the Koopa putting his foot on the break. "Stay here, alright?" she asked, opening her door. "I-I'll be back in a bit..."

The Koopa nodded, glancing curiously at the line for the Castle Tours ticket booth. There was no line.

Daisy rushed through on the usual secret path she had taken before; she rushed; feeling a sense of worry; something wasn't right; something defiantly wasn't right at all.

She dashed through the Courtyard, over to the front castle doors. She pulled against them, forgetting all about ringing the bell. To her surprise, they sprung open. The princess rushed in, glancing around, calling out her cousin's name. "Peach?" she called out, nervously. "Peachie?"

"Daisy!" As soon as she heard her cousin's high voice, relief came upon her. "Oh Daisy, it's horrible!" her cousin exclaimed, running towards her. Her blonde hair was unusually up in a ponytail; a parasol was in her hand; Princess Peach was panting. "Toads-Toadsworth got kidnapped!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her gloved hand in dismay.

"He what!?" Not Mr. Security. Mr. Security could NEVER get kidnapped. It wasn't right; it was all that horoscope's fault!! Daisy's blue eyes had widened three times their usual size.

Peach removed the glove from her mouth, and hastily explained. "I-I was doing my make-up, drying my hair; and suddenly I heard a loud crash. I rushed over to where the sound had come from, only to find a note and broken glass. The note explained Toadsworth was kidnapped; that I would have to pay a high sum for his life to go unharmed!" she looked a bit pale, glancing around. "I-I at first didn't believe it. Perhaps it was a joke; jokes do appear occasionally. I looked all over the castle to find that not only had Toadsworth disappeared, but all the Toads that worked here did too!" She bit her lip. "I was the only one left; I-I haven't the slightest clue why, usually I'm the first one kidnapped. My first intention was to call the dear Mario Brothers...but...but..."

"Don't tell me they were kidnapped too!?" exclaimed Daisy, pretty surprised as it was.

"N-n-n-no...I-I was unable to send a letter to alert them. The...mail service is oddly...off on holiday today." She shook her head.

"Well, I-umm...Peach, I was almost kidnapped too..."

"You were what!?" Peach exclaimed, shocked. "Daisy! I-I-why didn't you have a guard with you? I thought Toadsworth talked to you about security!"

"No, it was...this taxi driver. Remember how I told you Waluigi was driving taxis now?"

"Of course I do," said Peach, blinking twice. "But I-I..."

"This Toad drove me off to the bad side of Mushroom City when I ASKED to be driven here..." Daisy explained. "I met up with a girl named Toadette there, and she gave me the address of one of her friends. Her friend, Eddy, drove me here...but the same taxi was following us. We lost him...but I'm not sure how long it will last..."

Peach's eyes widen. "T-there has been many rumors spreading about the kidnappings of celebrities on city taxis. I...err...well; I didn't really believe them at first. But...if your story's true Daisy...then...we could be prime targets; along with Mario, Luigi; anyone who is in the tennis tournament!"

"But who would be responsible for-"

Daisy's sentence was cut off. Suddenly, a high-pitched 'Eck!' came from Princess Peach Toadstool as a huge shadow grabbed her from behind.

"Daisy!" she cried. "Help!"

"Daisy?" the deep voice growled. "Well, hello there, Princess Peach," the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing the ultimate villain of all the Mushroom Kingdom: King Bowser!

"Bowser!?" Peach exclaimed, shocked. "Y-you must be responsible for all this! Tell me where Toadsworth is!"

He laughed. "What?" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "That 'ol hag; what would I want with him? It's that time of the month, princess. Sorry I missed last month though; every villain deserves a vacation."

"Look, this is a really bad time to be kidnapping Peach," Daisy said, her hands turning into fists.

"Ha, and what are you going to do about it, you silly girl!" the huge Koopa asked, laughing.

"Daisy!" Peach snapped. "Run! I-It'd be horrible if we were both kidnapped at the same time!"

"What would I want with her?" Bowser asked, laughing. "Sure, she's a princess, but I'd rather have the Mushroom Kingdom then Sarasaland!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Daisy, enraged and insulted. "There's nothing wrong with Sarasaland!"

"Why don't you just leave and go call your little Mario Brothers to come save Peach?" he asked. "I don't need a little pest like you around."

"I'm not a pest!" Daisy exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Ha ha, what a good joke!" Bowser shook his head. "No pest! Ha! Unbelievable! You're just like that annoying green-capped Luigi..."

"I am not!" Daisy snapped.

Peach frowned. "Daisy is NO pest. The only pest in here is YOU, Bowser!" she exclaimed, turning her head away.

"I think you'll disagree as soon as I take you to my castle," the Koopa King said with a smirk. "Your little Mario stands no chance this time!"

"Grrr..." Daisy growled. "I've had enough of you! Just who do you think you are? Just...just SHUT UP, Bowser!"

"Shut up!?" Bowser exclaimed. "NO ONE DARE TELLS ME TO SHUT UP!"

"Wanna bet?" Daisy said, glancing around. The chandler on top of the hallway ceiling directly and ironically above Bowser caught her eye.

"_It's quite a shame," Peach had told her when she had first visited the castle a long time ago. "Daddy told me that even the slightest shaking on the ground could cause the lovely chandler to fall out of its place..."_

Shaking on the ground...what Daisy needed was a mini earthquake. And suddenly, the answer struck her. King Bowser was huge; if he was to jump he could cause an earthquake and the chandler would fall right on top of him. But what would make him jump? Daisy thought for a minute; her eyes wandering around the room; suddenly they caught site on the lit candle right near the doorway. She grabbed it, and narrowed her eyes.

"Just WHAT are you going to do with that candle?" the Koopa King laughed. "Cause a fire? You stupid, stupid girl..."

"No," she exclaimed, shutting her right eye and aiming for his foot. _C'mon aim..., _she thought to herself, carefully tossing the candle. _Don't fail me now!_

The candle flew across the room, bouncing and stopping; the flame touching King Bowser's left foot, setting it on fire.

"OUCH!" he yelled, jumping up and down, causing rocks that built the castle wall to fall down with it, causing the chandler to twist; turn; and then eventually fall.

He glanced upwards, but by then it was too late. "Uh oh..." he exclaimed, immediately dropping Peach.

The princess ran over towards Daisy, watching the sight in front of them. The lovely chandler; a gift from one of the king's close friends, fell down; landing on top of Bowser's head.

It smushed him; his body in a puddle on the ground. Or at least it seemed to look like that.

"Look whose stupid now!" Daisy said to him, winking.

Peach's mouth was wide open, as she stared, speechless. "My father's chandler!" she cried, gasping. "D-d-daisy...wh-why did you-"

Peach's blue eyes suddenly widen as well, realizing something else. "You...s-s-s-saved me..." she said, in a meek little whisper, still in complete shock.

Daisy didn't have to time to explain to Peach; she didn't have time to clean up the mess or call the police. She grabbed Princess Peach's gloved hand and ran out of the castle, towards Edward Koopa's beat-up car.

**Final Notes:** _I hope you enjoyed that! More Peach for the Peach fans; but I'm sorry to say no Luigi (at least not yet!). I'm sorry for grammar mistakes or anything like that. Please review! I love hearing what you have to say!_


	13. A Car Ride To Remember

**Chapter 13: **

**A Car Ride To Remember: **

**A Crazy Reality, Part 2**

**Author's Notes: **_I randomly gave the last chapter a part two, because no other road seems to suit this chapter as well as 'crazy'. I don't know whether this chapter will be a complete shock; or a complete drag, considering I knew what was happening when I wrote it. To you, the reader whom has no clue, you could get several reactions. Please review after reading and tell me what you think. I was trying to get some progress in the plot done._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Mario characters._

It was an odd combination that was a definite fact. Princess Peach Toadstool, sitting behind her rebellious cousin and a random Koopa, glanced around somewhat nervously. The car didn't look like it had the potential to get them there...no, no, it didn't even look like it had the potential to get out of the Castle Grounds. But it did.

The car, stumbling back onto the Mushroom City highway headed towards one of the homes outside of the city; not too close yet not too far. The Mario Brothers lived outside of the city; in a remote little haven, as Peach called it. The press didn't know its location; therefore the two plumbers could have some sort of private life.

The graceful princess sat back in her seat, tugging at her seat belt and holding it in place. It wasn't actually working too well. The buckle the seat belt went into was broken; cracked right in the center. Thus, causing the Mushroom King's somewhat 'prized' princess to end up having to hold it in the whole time, just in case that the old car died halfway there and got the trio in an accident.

Her cousin, sitting up in the front, glanced back at her, flashing a smile. That Daisy...how did she do it? Keeping a smile in a panic situation was impossible for Princess Peach to do.

Her cousin's short auburn 'flipped' hair hanging over the behind of her seat caught Peach's attention. There was a time when Daisy wore her hair just like Peach did.

That had changed.

Peach's free gloved hand grabbed a lock of her own blonde hair, it looking much shorter then usual being pulled up into a ponytail. At least her hair wasn't down in her face like usual...she felt the slightest bit more functional.

And then suddenly Daisy's eyes widen from the front. "Hey, Eddy, where are you taking us anyway? That's not the right direction-" she frowned, and suddenly gasped. Edward Koopa wasn't driving. His head was flat on the wheel. Was he sleeping...was he dead?

Panic kicked in Daisy's system as she first let out an 'Ohmigosh!' as another car stirred away from theirs. She busted her seat belt off, nearly shocking Peach, and forced her way into Edward's seat, taking control of the front wheel.

"Oh my!" exclaimed her cousin immediately. Peach couldn't see the driver's seat. She knew something was wrong though...

She lifted herself out of her seat, to see the Koopa laying there, nearly being pushed out of the car; if the door had not been closed.

The pink gowned princess didn't have much time to think. She released her back seat belt and took a step into the front, instantaneously sinking into Daisy's prior seat a minute later. "Daisy!" she screamed, seeing her cousin wasn't at all skilled in driving.

Daisy gulped. "Wha-what?" she exclaimed. "Eck!" she turned the wheel, preventing herself from hitting a Goomba's van.

"Daisy, please keep your eye on the road!" snapped Peach, scared for her life.

Twirling; whirling...Daisy was a horrible driver and it showed. She was inept; she was almost careless...

These things made Peach more then ever want to take over. She hadn't driven much before; only in a couple Mario Kart circuits; but she could do much better then Daisy was, that was for sure!

"Daisy, you're going to make us get into an accident!" she cried, her high-pitched voice showing sorrow and fear. "Please, pull over...let me drive..."

"It's not like either of us have driven before!" the princess at the wheel whined, at this point somewhat scared too. She turned. "Which way to the hospital? We gotta get there before Eddie really dies on us!"

"I-I, please Daisy, let me drive! I can get us there! Eck!" Peach suddenly squeaked, glancing out the side window.

The police were on their tail; and it was no surprised too. They nearly caused a dozen accidents.

"Oh, Daisy, please!" cried Peach. "I-I really don't want a criminal record in my own kingdom!"

Daisy frowned. "Peach, I-I can't, okay? The police'll get us! DARN! MOVE IT SLOW POKE!" she nearly screamed, beeping the clogged up car horn. "Don't they know we're in a hurry?"

"Daisy, it's a RED LIGHT!" Peach exclaimed, using her own left-high heel to push Daisy's to the break pedal.

The car stopped, the police catching up. Peach sank down, Daisy sat up. "Oh my...goodness....please, tell me this all a horrid dream..." pleaded the Mushroom Kingdom's own princess, as her legs touched the soft ground.

"Green light! Aha!" exclaimed Daisy, pushing down on the regular pedal again, causing Peach to hit her head on the bottom of the seat.

"Ouch!" the princess squealed, rubbing her head as she got up. "Daisy..." she whined. Whining? Princess Peach had never felt so silly; childish and...worried.

"We're almost there!" raved Daisy, turning on the exit that led to the city hospital.

It was a princess' worse fear, thought Peach. The police were on their tail; a Koopa was almost dead; and they had yet to make it pass the dreadful city highway.

Perhaps; simply perhaps; things were turn out okay. Their story would stand as a realistic excuse...no accidents would occur; Edward would make it out okay; Peach would resume her normal activities at her castle Monday morning. There was the tennis tournament. That was a spark of hope.

Peach's eyes widen, glancing out the front window. It wasn't.

It was.

A minor traffic jam stood in front of them, stopping all the cars on the highway. "Oh dear!" cried the usual 'damsel in distress' as she stared out.

They had no excuses this time. Tears nearly rolled down her eyes, as Peach felt doom's cold hand upon her. The joke was over; Toadsworth was doomed; Mario was probably kidnapped; Daisy was sure to be arrested; Edward was going to die; and Peach herself was sure to have some horrible memories and nightmares all because of this.

She had failed herself. She had failed her kingdom. She had failed her friends. She was no perfect princess. She was a mockery. It was wrong to cry, that Peach knew, but she couldn't help it as she sobbed in the front seat.

"Peach, don't cry," said Daisy softly, moving the car a bit forward.

But her cousin couldn't help herself. She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "It's never been so horrible before, Daisy..." cried Peach, having a bit of break down.

"What hasn't been?" asked Daisy, confused.

"I never once believed things would ever be this hopeless..."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, on the verge of laughing. "We're SO close..."

"Daisy, the police are sure to catch up with us sooner or later...Toadsworth is...gone and quite frankly I'm convinced this...Koopa is dead..."

Daisy frowned. "Well, he was shaking a lot. But we can't lose hope! We're almost at the hospital. There's a chance he'll make it!"

"I-I..." Peach sniffed. "There's no one to rescue us this time though, Daisy. Mario-Mario-Mario's probably gone for good!"

"Are you nuts?!" exclaimed Daisy, the traffic starting to move a bit more. "Mario's probably fine, Peach! There's like, no sign he was kidnapped."

"All the same, I have this dreadful feeling he was..." Peach wiped her eyes. "I'm pathetic, aren't I Daisy?"

"Of course not," Daisy replied, noting the police were right behind them. She stumped on the pedal, moving at an average rate. "We all cry sometimes..."

Peach shook her head. "Princesses aren't supposed to cry, Daisy. It's what my father told me; it's what you told me..."

"So? Make an exception. That's the fun part about being a princess. You can bend the rules..."

"No, I can't...I need to follow them..." Peach wiped the last of her tears. "Whenever I don't something quite terrible happens..."

"Like?"

"Some...villain kidnaps me..."

"Or?"

"Or a new evil strikes in the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Or?"

"I-I-other things Daisy!" Peach impatiently said. "Other simply horrible things..."

"Come on Peach!" exclaimed Daisy, turning into the hospital parking lot. They were going to make it. "You're the most optimistic person I know. Show it!"

"I-I..."

"Don't give up! Do it for me, okay?"

"I'll try..." Princess Peach replied her head down and nodding.

Daisy parked into one of the guest spots and hit the break, taking the keys out and opening the door.

Peach soon followed, struggling to carry the Koopa out with her. There was still a bit of a pulse. There was still a bit of hope.

Daisy grabbed the other side of him, and rushed away from the car, soon noting the police car driving into the parkway. The traffic jam had slowed them down, but not long enough for the police to completely lose sight of the green car.

Peach opened her parasol up providing the slightest bit of cover for the three as they snuck in the hospital's emergency entrance, closing the doors behind him.

A pink Toad Nurse immediately greeted them. "My!" she exclaimed, glancing at the Koopa. "What do we have here?"

"You guys need to take him to the emergency room and quick!" Daisy said, a bit breathless.

"Wait..." the Nurse said, hurrying back to her desk and calling a few assistants. "We've seen this Koopa a few times before...Edward...oh dear, has his seizure struck again?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing..." A bunch of Toads rushed up, taking the Koopa away on stretchers. "Edward is a usual patient here. You two are dears for bringing him...he has shaking problems and...seizures usually happen on a monthly basis."

"He was shaking a lot when I first talked to him..." Daisy added.

"He'll be alright," said the Nurse, with a reassuring smile. "You two can feel welcomed to sit in the waiting room. I wouldn't worry...we've treated many similar cases before with this patient. If you'd just be kind enough to fill these papers out..." she handed a clipboard to Daisy. "Now who might you two be?"

"I'm Princess Daisy," the auburn-haired princess said, with a smile, glancing at the clipboard papers. "And this is my cousin..."

"Princess Peach Toadstool," the blonde long-haired princess finished, with a smile.

"You don't say!?" the Nurse exclaimed. "Princess Peach? Oh, we're all big fans! Actually, we have another celebrity in today too...odd that they'd have an injury though. Well, be careful ladies. There have been a lot of accidents today..."

Peach smiled. "Why, thank you for your concern." She beamed. "We'd be quite happy to have a while to...relax. Things have been rather chaotic lately..."

"You're telling me," Daisy added, letting out a sigh.

Some police Toads immediately entered in, approaching the two princesses.

"Crud..." Daisy muttered, watching their steps come closer.

"You two ladies..." the two said, pointing to the two princesses. "Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Henry?!" the young Nurse stepped over and examined the shorter of the police Toads. "Oh, Henry is that you!?"

"Grace!?" his eyes widen. "It's been so long, sweetheart! I had no clue you worked here...."

"I'm an interim..." she shrugged. "I work part-time checking in patients..."

"Oh, well, you know me..."

"Mr. Dangerous..." she commented, with a slight smile. "What are you two doing here?"

"Some green car brewing up some trouble on the road," Henry casually explained. "I have suspicion that these two ladies are responsible for it."

"Those two ladies?" the Nurse asked, shaking her head. "Oh, goodness no! This is Princess Daisy and Princess Peach! They're royal; they'd NEVER cause trouble like that..."

"Princess Peach!?" the two cops' eyes widen. "What are you doing in this part of town anyway?"

"Our friend Edward had a bit of a shocking, unexpected seizure during tea..." explained Peach, making up a bit of the situation. "Considering this is the closest hospital, my cousin and I brought him here. I do hope this didn't bring up any trouble..."

"Of course not, princess," said the Nurse, with a smile. "It's our job and passion to take care of those that are ill."

"Well, I hope he'll be alright," said Henry, nodding. "What do you think? Grace's right, John...princesses are never involved in those accident type of things...it just doesn't seem like them to be part of it. That right, ladies?"

"Yes sir!" the two snapped, with a smile.

"I do hope everyone's alright though," said Peach, frowning the slightest bit.

"There's our princess; always real compassionate for others..." the other cop smiled. "Well, Princess Peach, you'll be glad to know that there have been no accidents lately...only close cases to them."

Suddenly, Henry's walkie-talkie beeped. "Excuse us for a minute..." he walked off with his partner, the other three exchanging befuddled looks.

A minute later, the purple Toad walked back over to his sweetheart, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got to get going, Gracie; trouble with the taxis on Main Street..." he said, with a frown. "How about dinner at my place tonight?"

"Sounds good to me, Henry..." she said, embracing him briefly. "You be careful at there...my little coppy danger man...."

"Anything for you, dear..." Grace let go, watching Henry walk off. "Be careful ladies," he said, him and his partner exiting the hospital completely.

Daisy watched Peach as her expression suddenly showed relief. The two walked towards the waiting room, the duo collapsing on the first couch. "Now didn't I tell you everything would be alright, Peach?" Daisy asked her cousin.

Peach's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "I-I suppose...I never thought it'd work out so...perfectly though." The two glanced around.

Suddenly Daisy's eyes widen. A green hat was seen from across the room, on top of a familiar man's head who was reading a golf magazine.

Final Notes: _Ohhhhh! Semi-cliffhanger...oh the excitement to who that green-capped golf magazine-reader man could be! Please review. And excuse me for my spelling and grammar mistakes. I can't check everything and sometimes the spell checker doesn't make sense._


	14. A Worse Reality?

**Chapter 14: A Worse Reality?**

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it's been so long! I've had major Writer's Block and a ton of schoolwork to catch up on. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'll try not to be so long updating with the next one._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Mario. End of story._

It had been twenty minutes ever since the royal duo had trampled their ways through the busy highways of the Mushroom City, all the way to the hospital. It had been ten long minutes since anyone had even glanced at them. It had been five whole minutes since Princess Daisy had gotten herself to believe that the man across the hospital waiting room was really Luigi, the famous Mario's little brother. And to end things off, it had been 1 minute and 5 seconds since Princess Peach Toadstool had realized this was a real as anything.

And frankly she was shocked. She preoccupied herself; half convinced that it would help her clear her thoughts. The Mushroom Kingdom's own princess was busy filling out medical check-in papers, based on the little information she knew about Edward Koopa; the poor constantly shaking Koopa that had suffered from a seizure.

With Peach doing that, Daisy's curiosity couldn't help but get the best of her. She slipped over to the other side of the room, taking a seat next to the green capped man. She peered over the magazine.

"Improving Your Swing: Making The Most Out Of Every Stroke" was what the article the man was reading titled. She smirked, glancing at his face. Blue eyes; brown mustache; gloved hands….who else could it be?

She peered a bit closer; immediately moving back a moment later, glancing at the area around her for a minute. It was silent. She hated the silence. Whoever said silence was golden must have been on crazy pills…

"Boo!" she hissed into the plumber's left ear, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

He jumped up, the magazine falling out of his hands. Glancing over at the auburn-haired princess that had just scared the heck out of him with her odd greeting, a smile suddenly appeared. "Daisy?" he whispered, minding the other anxious and worried people around him.

"Who else?" she replied, winking.

His cheeks redden a bit, him stiffening up rather then leaning back against the comfy couch. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

She let out a soft giggle. "My friend Edward had a seizure…" she sighed. "Well, more like new friend. I only met the poor Koopa about 2 hours ago…"

"Oh," Luigi frowned a bit. "Mario's not looking too good either," he whispered back. "He got all beaten up and wasn't breathing too good…Princess Peach would of had a heart attack if she found out…"

"Oh, well…" A nervous giggle escaped Daisy. "Peach is right across the room…filling out Edward's papers…"

"Oh."

"Oh?" Daisy shook her head. "My oh my, Luigi…I don't know what it is about you…you always stick to the obvious…"

"Is that a bad thing?" the plumber asked, confused. "I'm really worried about Mario too, Daisy. I couldn't even eat lunch…the doctors say he's going to be fine…but still…"

"Luigi, trust me…it'll be alright. Peach and I have been through like, a lot worse lately and we're still smiling…"

"Peach probably won't be after she hears about Mario…"

"Don't be silly," snapped Daisy, with a shrug. "Peach will be totally fine after I talk to her. Only I wouldn't really tell her right now…she's pretty upset about everything else that happened to her lately…" she quickly added.

"What happened?"

"Well, a lot. You like long stories don't you?"

"I like telling them…."

"Then I'm sure you'll like me telling you one too…" Daisy smiled, shaking her head.

Luigi simply frowned. "Well, alright Daisy…go ahead…I don't think I could ever get bored with your beautiful voice speaking…" he said, a bit dazed at the end.

"My voice? Well…err…alright. It started out when I first arrived here; I told you about the taxi story with Waluigi, right?"

Luigi winced at the name. "Umm…yeah, you did."

"I thought so," Daisy smiled. "Well, umm…Luigi…mind if we went somewhere more private? I think we're disturbing the people next to you…" she got up, with a slight frown.

Luigi glanced at the green Toad next to him, having a bit of an annoyed look on his face. "I think you're right…" he said, getting up as well.

Daisy smiled. "I think there was a bench outside the hospital that might be a good place for…a talk. Why don't you meet me out there? I need to tell Peach where I'm going without her finding out about you-know-who…"

"Who?"

Daisy shook her head. "Just please go outside Luigi…" she simply said, with as sigh.

"Well, okay Daisy." He tipped his hat. "I'll see you in a minute, princess…" he walked off, not disturbing Peach, just by luck.

"Bye Luigi…" she whispered in reply, waving. She walked back over to Peach and sat next to her. "Umm…Peach?"

The elegant princess glanced up from the paper work. "Oh, hi Daisy…" she whispered. "Did you find any decent magazines? All of these are health related…" she frowned. "Not that it shouldn't be expected or anything…but I was more in the mood of getting my head off of…health…"

Daisy frowned. "There was a golf magazine over there…think that would help?"

"Oh, that'd be just LOVELY!" Peach nearly squealed in her whisper. "Anything and everything to keep my mind off of….problems….golf is such a diversion…"

Daisy got up and went over, grabbing the magazine Luigi had been previously reading. "Here you are!"

"Thank you!" Peach beamed, taking the magazine and flipping through it. She stopped, her eyes suddenly widening. "Oh!" she said, picking up the clipboard. "Do you think you could give this back to that nurse who helped us earlier…her name was Grace, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Daisy, taking the clipboard. "Hey, Peach, I was going to go out to get some fresh air…you know just to….relax a bit. This place gives me the creeps!"

"Well…" Peach frowned. "If you insist. I'll join you in a bit…I suppose." She smiled a bit. "Thank you for telling me, Daisy. You don't know how much everything you've done today means to me…"

Daisy giggled. "Oh, don't mention it Peach! That's what friends are for, right?"

Peach nodded. "Of course!" she sighed. "I do hope Mario's alright though…"

"Sure he is!" Daisy fibbed, with fake enthusiasm. "He's probably just eating his lunch right about now…"

Peach suddenly frowned. "Speaking of lunch, I'm rather hungry myself. I completely forgot about breakfast this morning. I think I'm going to go up to the hospital cafeteria and get some; guided of course!"

Daisy nodded. "Alright Peach…I'll meet YOU up there in about 15 minutes…"

Peach winked. "Alright," she said, getting up and setting the magazine aside. "I'll see you at about 1:35 then?"

"Yeah, 1:35…" Daisy smirked. "See you!"

Peach shook her head, getting up and heading towards the main front hospital desk. "Bye Daisy!"

Daisy walked back towards the hospital entrance, glancing over at the Nurse that had greeted them. "Excuse me?" she said to it, its attention switching to her.

"Oh yes?" the Nurse asked.

"We're finished filling out the papers…" she handed the clipboard back to the pink Toad.

"Wonderful! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcomed…" Daisy said, smiling and heading out of the entrance, back over to the small garden she had spotted when she just walked in.

There was a nice bench beside it…somewhat new. She glanced over at the plumber sitting in it, muttering one thing or another.

"Oh Princess Daisy…" he announced openly, looking up at the sky. "How am I supposed to tell you? Mario says I should do it sooner then later, but…it's hard. He's lucky he doesn't have to go through this…Peach just automatically is his girl…grr…well, what about me?"

She knew it! Peach WAS Mario's girlfriend. What a wonderful thing to brag about time comes 1:35. Daisy stopped herself from walking over, her face flushing a bit. It was so wrong to eavesdrop. She shouldn't even THINK of commenting after that last statement. No, no…she decided to just pretend she never heard.

"Luigi!" she called out, rushing over, trying hard not to trip in her heels. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Oh, hey Daisy…" he said, embarrassed once again.

"Sorry for the delay…I had to give one of the nurses the papers for Edward…"

He nodded. "So umm…where was our conversation?"

"The long story," Daisy said, taking a seat next to him and taking a deep breath. She really didn't want to explain it for a third time, but it had to be done.

And it was. The explaining took about ten minutes; considering all that did happen. The car chase; the poetry contest; the encounter with Bowser; it was a lot to happen in less then 2 days.

The plumber; half shocked, half enraged, forced a smile at the end. Saying nothing, he waited for Daisy to make some closing statement; like she had to go somewhere now or her own reflection on the whole thing. He didn't know what to remark about anyway.

It was too much. Really, something was certainly up. The taxi-company…some madman was behind it. And knowing it probably wasn't Bowser really did make finding out who was behind it much harder.

"And can you believe all of this was predicted by my horoscope?" Daisy ended her speech, with a bit of a laugh.

Horoscope? That was certainly awkward. Luigi cracked a laugh himself purposely; not sure whether it was ironic or just plain weird.

"Oh!" Daisy exclaimed, glancing at her watch. "Shoot…sorry Luigi, I think I spent too much of the time talking. I promised Peach I'd meet her up in the hospital cafeteria at 1:35…it's probably going to talk me a couple minutes to get up there anyway. I really don't want to be tardy again, you know? Peach is just critical like about stuff like that." She forced a smile.

Luigi frowned. "Oh…well…then…bye…Daisy? Maybe we could talk later?"

Daisy got up, and winked. "Sure! We'll probably going to be here for a while anyway. Well, until we figure everything out. See ya, Luigi!" she walked towards the hospital entrance once again, leaving the plumber to his own thoughts…and regrets.

"There she goes…" he muttered, waving. "And there goes another chance…aww….why does it have to be so hard?"

To her surprise, it only took Daisy about three minutes to make it up to the cafeteria. And to more of her surprise, Peach was sitting at the front table, completely unharmed or kidnapped.

With a little red Toad watching over her, the princess had her head buried in her gloved hands, a bowl that had previously been full of salad empty.

Daisy frowned taking a couple steps towards the table, and sitting in the empty seat. "Peach?" she asked, her cousin immediately looking up.

"I-I can hardly believe it, Daisy…" whispered Peach Toadstool, her eyes tearing a bit.

"Hardly believe what?" It hadn't been five seconds and already Princess Daisy was perplexed.

"I-I saw the most dreadful sight on my way up here…"

"What?" Daisy asked, quizzical. "Eddy?"

"No, no…I-I saw M-m-m-m-…" It was hard for the princess to even finish her sentence without breaking into tears.

"M-m-m-who?" asked Daisy again, her eyes widening a bit. Peach knew; oh boy, she KNEW.

"I saw Toadsworth, Daisy!" cried the highly-stressed princess. "At least, it looked an awful lot like him…it was rather hard to tell with all the bandages wrapped around him…" she wiped her eyes with her glove. "The doctors were talking about him in front of his hospital room," she explained. "I couldn't help but eavesdrop while I was passing by; but they said…"

"They said what?" asked Daisy, pretty surprised in the first place.

"They said he was dead, Daisy! My Toadsworth…DEAD!" Peach exclaimed, her tears finally getting the best of her as she somewhat-quietly sobbed to herself.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Who else, Daisy? The brown with white spots…it's one of his most noteworthy features!" Peach looked up once again, taking a deep breath. It was hard to keep a straight face; so much harder then before…

"So? Maybe it was a different Toad," Daisy shrugged, not exactly believing the whole thing. Why would someone that was kidnapped be taken to a hospital? "I'm SURE it was."

"Oh Daisy, I only hope it was," replied Peach, taking a sip of her pink lemonade; it probably being the only way to prevent her from crying even more.

"I'll ask, okay?" Daisy gave Peach a friendly and reassuring wink. "Do you know the room number?"

"Room…122…" replied the sorrow-struck princess, heaving a sigh.

"I'll be right back," said her cousin, with an encouraging tone of voice. Orange heels hit the ground once again, rushing out of the cafeteria and down to the main hall.

Princess Peach, more worried then ever before, simply watched, twirling her straw around the liquid inside her beverage. How could that have happened anyway? Toadsworth…sweet Toadsworth…her attendant for many years….he couldn't be…dead.

Had someone kidnapped him and tortured him to near death? Had someone else found him after and sent him to the hospital, with the slightest bit of hope that there may be some life left? These questions circled around the princess' head; very much making the thinking process much harder then before.

It was horrible simply horrible. Could things possibly get any worse? Was there a way that she could have prevented it? Perhaps by arranging transportation for the tennis competitors? Perhaps by making sure they didn't use the city taxis? It-it was all possible; she had plenty of warning that something fishy was going on with the city's main transportation source. But why would it have affected Daisy? Who was involved with the taxis? And who was involved with kidnapping Toadsworth and leading him to his death?

Was it the same person? Was it all connected?

The questions never end.

But luckily, for Princess Peach Toadstool, they did, as the sound of orange heels greeted her ears once again after five silent long minutes; an auburn haired princess carrying the news of her lovely attendant's fate…or more so, whether he had met it or not; whether or not…his life had end.

**Final Notes:** _Ohhh! Another cliff-hanger! I'm getting rather good at this, aren't I? I'm VERY sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I've read this over many times in bits and pieces. I probably didn't catch everything; but hopefully you could understand most of it. Thank you SO much for reading and PLEASE review!_


	15. An Afternoon Of Satire

**Chapter 15: **

**An Afternoon Of Satire**

**Author's Note: **_Hooray for another chapter! I do hope the plot's not dragging. I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed so far, and all those to come. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been busy with the upcoming holiday season and schoolwork._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any Mario characters._

Shock after shock; surprise after surprise; both unwelcome, yet both expected. Princess Daisy, breathless and somewhat relived, stood in front of the table that her cousin; the beloved princess of the Mushroom Kingdom sat, with a big smile on her face.

Something was defiantly up. The other princess, a pale pink handkerchief in her left gloved hand, glanced upwards at her cousin, her face in a more perplexed expression.

"He's not here, Peach!" The auburn princess proclaimed, joyfully. "The guy in Room 122 was Fredrick Musher…the 2nd or something like that. It wasn't Toadsworth!" She grinned.

A smile suddenly appeared on Princess Peach's face. "He's-he's not Toadsworth?" She squealed, a bit unsure. "Daisy, please don't tell me you're-"

"Of course I'm not lying!" Daisy snapped, laughing a bit. "You know how bad of a liar I am. If I was lying why would I sound so happy?"

"I suppose…" Peach thought for a minute. "Oh, I can't believe it though! Toadsworth…he's still…alive!" she let out a giggle. "Oh Daisy, this is so wonderful!"

Daisy shook her head. Peach never sounded so happy and relived at once. But would that happiness fade when her cousin found out about Mario, who happened to be in room 123? Would that beautiful smile be replaced with a horrid frown? She didn't even want to think about it. Shaking her head, she sat back in her old seat, and looked around.

People were staring. She winced. It wasn't that embarrassing. Peach was just happy. They weren't laughing or anything. It just felt awkward.

Princess Peach, finally bringing herself together, heaved a happy sigh. "Oh my," she stated, shaking her head. "I can't believe I got so worked up over nothing. Well, Daisy," she replied, running one of her gloved hands through her luscious blonde hair. "I suppose it's time we checked on Edward." She got up and took one last sip of her pink lemonade, before she walked over to the trash can and discarded it along with her plate.

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know what room he's in though, Peach. I guess we'll have to ask…"

The two walked out of the cafeteria and over to the elevator; going back down to the first floor, and over to the front desk. The little red Toad that had been attending Peach before followed, staying silent and alert.

"Excuse me," Peach said softly, over to the red-shelled Koopa who was busy sorting files.

"Oh umm…" The Koopa looked over at Peach, its eyes suddenly widening. "Princess Toadstool!?" it exclaimed in surprise. "What…a surprise to see you. How may I help you, your highness?"

If you really thought about the word 'highness', you'd probably get discomforted with being called it. At least, that was what Daisy thought, standing beside Peach as the conversation progressed.

"I was wondering what room number Edward…Koopa was staying in." Peach replied, glancing around. "And whether or not visitors are allowed." She added, insightfully.

The Koopa looked over at its clipboard and then nodded. "Edward Koopa is in room 97, and visitors are allowed until 6 this evening. He's fine, ladies…"

How did they know? Shaking her head, Princess Daisy headed back towards the elevator, her cousin following with her. They went up until they arrived on the 3rd floor, and headed to room 97, opening the door and glancing around. It looked like a usual hospital room; only one thing was funny…

"Daisy!" Princess Peach immediately snapped, staring at the bed in horror. "LOOK!"

Daisy's attention suddenly went to the bed. It looked like a usual hospital bed; white covers, white pillow; only one thing was missing. No one was in it!

Instead of Edward Koopa being under the covers, there was a note in its place. Peach immediately grabbed it, looking over it with a panicked face. "My…goodness, Daisy! They took him! They took him too!"

"Give me that!" Daisy snapped, grabbing the note and forgetting her manners. Her blue eyes trailed down the page, becoming wider by the second. The note read:

_Dear Princess Peach and Princess Daisy,_

_I have kidnapped Edward Koopa and taken him away from this place. If you ever wish to see him, bring 999,999 coins to the back alley besides the Forte Café, at 12pm tonight. Come alone and do not tell anyone. If the police come, the deal's off and the Koopa, along with that stupid Toad, are dead._

_-???_

Who was that supposed to be? Daisy's hands turned into fist, and she set the letter aside and stared at Peach.

"Edward and Toadsworth," Peach cried. "I-I…"

"This is insane!" exclaimed Daisy, crossing her arms. "Who'd go this low? Who'd go this low for money?"

"I-I haven't a clue, Daisy. It certainly isn't Bowser," Peach frowned. "Oh dear…what if they want to kill us too!?" she exclaimed, her blue eyes completely widen. "How will we ever make it?"

"How will we ever get 999,999 coins?" Daisy asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I-I suppose we could make a withdrawal; but 999,999 coins is an awful lot for a ransom." Peach sighed. "What should we do, Daisy? We can't keep this to ourselves. If we did…then who would be able to save us if they had intention to kill us?"

"My real question is why they didn't just raise the amount one more coin," Daisy proclaimed, rolling her eyes.

A pink heel stepped on top of her orange one. "Daisy!" Peach snapped. "This is serious! We shouldn't be joking about it! Edward and Toadsworth could be as good as dead if we don't respond or accept the request of the letter."

"Well, who should we tell, Peach?" Daisy shook her head. "We don't know who to trust."

"There has to be someone around here," Peach said, trailing off a bit at the end. She tilt her head, pondering over the manner. Her mind automatically went to Mario, the 'famed' red-capped plumber who had saved her many times before. Then came the thought of how to contact him; considering the mail post wasn't working today and they didn't have any way to get over to the plumbers' home…

Daisy, who for once knew a bit more then Peach about the plumbers' whereabouts, heaved a sigh. She COULD take Peach to Luigi; she probably should. But if she did, Peach would certainly find out about Mario….there was no way to hide it, considering that there would need to be some reason why Luigi was at the hospital in the first place. But what if-

Would he even follow it though? Luigi wasn't one to work so well with hastily-made plans; and wasn't very great at lying; that was for sure. An obnoxious big grin would appear on his suddenly-red face when he did; making it obvious that he wasn't being telling the truth. And Princess Peach, as smart as she was, would be able to detect that SOMETHING was up. Luigi was a bit of a blabbermouth as well. He'd note it in SOMEWHERE in the conversation. But who else to turn to? No one in the hospital would understand their wacky adventure as well as he would. Daisy sighed. There was no other option, as far as she was concerned. Maybe if she exaggerated a bit with how well Mario was doing…maybe that would help ease the tears that would probably come from Peach's sapphire blue eyes a bit.

"Well, I…" Daisy frowned. "I saw someone earlier that would probably help us a LOT," she said, crossing her arms. "Just promise me this: if I go find him with you, promise me you won't cry."

A perplexed expression appeared on Peach's face. "Cry? Why Daisy, I don't see any reason why I would…"

"Just promise," Daisy simply said, with a frown.

Peach shook her head. "Well," she said, thinking for a minute. "I suppose. I promise Daisy."

"Good! Let's go…I'm pretty sure he's still sitting on the bench outside," Daisy's gloved right hand grabbed Peach's left, as she dragged her out of the hospital room, and over to the elevator, going back to the ground floor, only to see the green-capped plumber no where in sight. The two continued outside the hospital doors, and over towards the bench Daisy had been sitting on earlier. Empty.

The auburn-haired princess's blue eyes widen completely as she froze in place. She knew EXACTLY where Luigi was.

She slowly walked back into the hospital; Princess Peach following behind. She walked even slower to the hospital elevator, opening the doors and walking in, her cousin following with an awkward look on her face. Daisy simply hit one of the buttons, the elevator moving upwards. She rushed out, Peach now very surprised at the speed increase. She kept running until she came to a certain room number. The door was open.

And suddenly Peach realized why Daisy had forced her into that promise. Lying on the hospital bed was quite a familiar sight to the Mushroom Kingdom's princess. "Mario?" she softly whispered, walking into the room and closer to the bed. "Oh…my…goodness…" she exclaimed, with shock and disbelief.

Daisy walked in beside Peach, looking down. "I'm REALLY sorry, Peach. But the doctors said that Mario's going to be fine, right Luigi?"

The green-capped plumber who had been sitting on a chair beside the bed nodded. "Y-y-yeah," he said, stuttering once again. He wasn't lying he was just…shocked at the two visitors' sudden…appearance. "F-f-fine…"

Princess Peach had to fight the tears back, as she stared back at Daisy and Luigi. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-y-yes," she replied, nodding. "I'm sure he…will…be…" She was a bit distance for a minute, glancing down at her pink high heels.

Daisy frowned, feeling guilty. She should have told Peach earlier. She shouldn't have let it hang for so long. "Are you going to be okay, Peachie?" she asked, using her cousin's nickname, in hope it may cheer her up the slightest bit.

Peach solemnly nodded. "Y-yes," she said, stuttering herself. "I will, th-thank you for your concern. I-" she hesitated. "I'll be fine. Anyway…" she glanced back at the letter gripped in her right gloved hand. "Luigi, we have quite a conflict on our hands…" she placed the letter in his lap. "Why don't you read this for yourself?"

The plumber's eyes glanced at the letter, reading it over. By the time he had read the last word, his eyes were completely widened. "999,999 coins!? Holy pepperoni! Who could of wrote this!?"

"We don't know, Luigi," Daisy casually explained, as if she had gotten ransom notes every other day of the year. "It's defiantly not that Bowser guy though…"

"Even if it was," Peach continued. "It seems awful odd that he would ask for ransom or even kidnap Toadsworth and Edward. He seemed rather…unable to do anything when we last left him…"

"Yeah, he would have needed to be following us to find out about Edward or to find out we were even at the hospital," Daisy shrugged. "It couldn't be him…"

"But who could it be then?" Luigi asked, befuddled. "It's a pretty odd plan if you ask me. Usually you guys are kidnapped and me and Mario have to save you…"

"Everything has been the slightest bit odd lately," Peach tilt her head. "Oh, by the way, what's that lovely present over there? Did you leave that for Mario, Luigi?"

"Err…" Luigi looked over at the blue box wrapped with a pink ribbon. He shook his head. "Nope, someone put it here while I was down in the waiting room…"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, until suddenly something caught Daisy's attention.

"Listen guys!" she snapped.

It remained silent for a minute more until suddenly, something clicked.

"Something is…ticking," announced Peach, looking around.

"There wasn't anything ticking before," Luigi stated, with a slight frown.

Daisy walked around the room, towards the present. Something about it stuck out as…

"You guys! The ticking's coming from HERE!" Two faces stared over in the yellow-gowned princess's direction, as she held up with blue box.

"What could it be? D-Daisy, what are you doing?" Luigi suddenly asked, watching her ripe the ribbon off.

"OHMIGOSH!" Daisy nearly squealed, staring what was inside. "This isn't any clock guys…there's a-a-a…"

Peach rushed over, and glanced inside. "My goodness, it's a BOMB!"

The hospital room that once seemed serene and calm was suddenly filled with shock and panic. A bomb was inside that box; a bomb was going to blow in only 28 minutes….

"What are we going to do?" Peach exclaimed, worried for both the welfares of their selves and the other patients.

"Isn't there a way to stop it?" asked Daisy, tossing the box over to Luigi, afraid it'd blow up on her.

Luigi tossed it over to Peach. "I dunno!"

Princess Peach frowned. "Well, sitting here defiantly isn't going to do anything," she tossed it to Daisy.

"She's right; we gotta get out of here!" Princess Daisy replied, throwing it back over to Luigi.

"But what about Mario?" Luigi asked, tossing it again to Peach.

"The further away the bomb is, the better it'll be for Mario," stated Daisy, catching the box as Peach threw it to her and rushing out the door. "C'mon, I think there was a dump a couple miles of here," the princess said, heading towards the elevator and getting back in.

Her cousin followed, and then finally the green-capped plumber. Down it went, until it reached the ground floor; the trio rushing out and over towards Luigi's green convertible. It was pretty snazzy and first class; at least in comparison to Edward Koopa's old rusty car.

The three got in; Luigi at the stirring wheel; and backed out of the parking lot. The car headed out of the parking lot and at high speed stormed down the highway road, going at what seemed to be entirely over the speed limit. Take a left turn here! Take a right turn there!

The car moved all over the place, switching lanes back and forth; trying to go the fastest route to the Mushroom City dump. Time kept ticking, the bomb awkwardly placed in Princess Daisy's lap. Go figure.

15 minutes….14 minutes…

Time was running short and yet they still had a couple miles until they would get to the dump. Stupid traffic!

13 minutes…..12…

Both Daisy and Peach were panicked, as Daisy's blue eyes kept track of the time.

11…10…9…8 minutes…

"C'mon Luigi!" Daisy snapped, becoming frantic. "Can't you go any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Daisy," he said, twisting the stirring wheel. "It's hard to drive like this…"

7…6….5…4…

The car turned into the entrance of the city dump heading down and through it until they found a nice spot, in front of a vacant field.

3…2…1

Daisy immediately got out of the car with the bomb, her face paler then any ghost.

30 seconds, 29….

"Daisy, throw it!" snapped Peach, extremely worried. "Throw it now please!" she exclaimed, watching her dazed cousin stand still.

10 seconds, 9…

Daisy shut her eyes and gulped. "Here goes nothing…" she muttered under her breath, taking a step forward and then letting go of the bomb, tossing it in the direction of the vast green field ahead of her.

3…2...

1.

**Final Notes:** _I don't know whether to consider that a cliffhanger or not. All the same, I hope that brought more excitement to the plot. I'm sorry again for the possible grammar and spelling mistakes…there are some things an author just can't catch. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a pleasure writing it._


	16. Freaky Fortunes

**Chapter 16: **

**Freaky Fortunes….**

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with projects and holiday shopping…and yes, another mild case of Writer's Block. Thanks for all your delightful reviews and Happy Holidays!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Mario characters. Self-explanatory._

"Princess?"

"Zzzzzz…"

"Princess?"

"Zzzzzz…"

"DAISY!"

Two blue eyes openly the slightest bit, glancing around the area. Weakly, she sat up from her laying position, her vision a bit blurred.

"Déjà vu," she muttered under her breath, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly she realized something else. She wasn't on the train. It wasn't that red Toad talking to her. Instead, she found herself on the ground in front of where the explosion had taken place, two pairs of blue eyes staring anxiously down at her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" cried the first voice, one she recognized to be her cousin's. "I was so worried when I saw you collapse…I was half tempted to take you back to the hospital…"

She felt herself immediately embraced and helped up, and as hard as it was for her to keep her balance, she somehow succeeded, with the help of her cousin's shoulder for support.

The other pairs of eyes simply stared in concern. "You alright, Daisy?" the voice asked, a bit shaky.

The accent triggered something, and immediately, Princess Daisy found herself more concerned with the ransom note then her health. She immediately stood up on her own, letting go of her support. "Yeah, I'm fine…but the note…the bomb…what happened?"

"The bomb exploded not even a moment late," her cousin hastily explained. "Only you were a tad bit too close to it when it did. I'm not sure what happened, but you somehow fainted on the spot. You had us so worried, Daisy! Please, don't ever pull a stunt like that again!"

"Yeah," the other voice said which belonged to a green-capped plumber. "You had us all panicked!"

Daisy sighed. "I know, I know…I won't!" she said, hating the feeling that she was being lectured. "But we have to get going guys! What time is it? We got to figure out what to do! This can all wait!"

"Daisy…" her blonde-haired cousin nearly whined. "I would prefer if you had someone examine you. The hospital is only just a few short blocks down the road-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" asked Daisy, examining her burnt glove. She sighed. Oh the lecture she'd have to go through when she got home and tell _them_** that **had to be replaced.

"We're only worried, that's all, and Daisy…" the plumber explained. "You were 'knocked out' for a pretty long time…"

"As long as you're…sure you are alright…" continued her cousin, the Mushroom Kingdom's very own princess. "We do have to…somehow figure out what to do."

The trio all heaved a sigh at different times their selves, staring out into the vast distance where the bomb had blown up; staring at the setting sun. Time was running low.

Soon enough, the pink and orange sky would be replaced with a black one, meaning that night had fallen over the humble little kingdom. Only this night wasn't going to be one that was very peaceful; no, no…every member of Daisy's little group felt a cold dark feeling that something was going to go wrong.

With what the letter told them, there was more then enough proof the night was going to be the setting for trouble. Besides, at first glance, the night sky may look pretty but what happens in a busy city like the Mushroom City itself could be pretty…horrible. The night was the time for a crime to take place; and all three knew very well that one was already in progress.

They slowly retreated back to the green convertible that had gotten them to the dump in the first place, less panicked and yet more so. The plumber turned the key in the slot and began to drive back on the busy highway; with little conversation taking place. A sigh came from Princess Peach, as her blue eyes stared out at the traffic surrounding them. They weren't really thinking too much about what their destination should have been. All they knew were they were driving back to the city, preferably back to the start of the crime. Where were they driving back to? The Mushroom City V.I.P. hotel.

It was slow and long ride, or so Daisy observed as she stared between the driver and the other passenger. It was quite boring too. It was one of those times she wished those darling little Yoshis from the movie she had seen on the train were there with her; entertaining her with their plights and romances; entertaining her with their joys and sorrows.

While Luigi, the careful driver, kept his eye on the road, obeying all the traffic laws unlike Daisy had before him, the two princesses kept to their selves, until Daisy, on the verge of her so-called 'hysteria' couldn't take the silence anymore. She broke it, quickly and quietly.

"Are we there yet?" she nearly whined, her impatience taking control of her for a minute. "And where are we going anyway?"

"Luigi and I thought it'd be a good idea to backtrack," Peach explained, while running one of her gloved hands through her long, luscious, blonde hair. "Since you told me you were staying at the Mushroom City hotel, I thought we may be able to find some answers there…"

"Maybe…" Daisy replied, yawning out of boredom and lack of sleep. Suddenly, that hospital option didn't seem like so much of a bad idea anymore...

The rest of the ride was silent. Princess Daisy napped the rest of the way, while her cousin kept to herself. Luigi kept on patiently driving, until they finally arrived at the famed resort.

He parked in the parking lot, the sudden stop waking Daisy up from her sweet reverie, complete with Yoshis and long train rides, along with good horoscopes.

Horoscopes…that WAS the cause of all this, wasn't it? Darn her horoscope…leading her and her friends to this little 'path of destruction'…what WAS with it anyway? It was always so positive and now…

Were the people writing it insane!? She didn't know, but all she felt was complete rage that her precious horoscope had let her down. She kept her thoughts to herself, as the trio headed inside the hotel and back up to her room, Peach being the first to remark on the interior.

"Oh, it's so lovely!" she exclaimed, glancing around. No wonder Daisy had nicknamed it 'the Peach suite'…

"They got some pretty nice rooms here," Luigi was the second to comment.

Daisy sighed and boredly plopped back on top her bouncy bed. What now? Was there going to be another mysterious note?

"Is anyone hungry?" she asked, suddenly noticing her craving for some dinner. "I could get room service…"

"Well," Peach glanced over at the clock. "I suppose we could all use a bit to eat…"

Luigi nodded. "I would really like a pepperoni pizza!" he said, his somewhat-Italian accent really sticking out.

The two princesses laughed, while Luigi simply fixed a befuddled look on his face. He didn't see what was so funny with his pronunciation or what he said.

"Yeah, I hope no one tries to poison us," Daisy nearly muttered, with a slight frown, grabbing the phone and dialing room service. She ordered a meal for each of her friends and then hung up.

Eventually the food arrived, and the auburn-haired princess tipped the Toad who had delivered it. She closed the door and brought the cart in, smelling the mouth-watering aroma of the freshly-baked food. She set the food on the coffee table near the TV, and the three sat on the pink couch in front of it.

"Do you think it is a… good idea to eat it?" Peach asked, with a small frown, feeling the slightest bit ridiculous.

"Why would a five star hotel poison us?" asked Luigi, taking a bite of his. The two girls stared anxiously, waiting for him to faint, or at the worse, fall down dead.

Nothing happened. Luigi took another bite of the concoction. Still…nothing. Maybe it wasn't poisoned after all.

Daisy took a bite of her meal with precaution, tasting a bit of the delicately prepared food. No awkward taste…just…food. She glanced over at Peach, who nervously took a bite of her chicken salad, chewing it slowly.

Still…none of them fell down poisoned. "This stuff is pretty good!" Luigi raved, now nearly digging into his food. All three of the trio ate their food a bit faster, noticing no unusual side effects. Soon enough, they had finished their main course, only the fortune cookies that had come with the meal left before.

"Think we should open ours?" Daisy asked.

Peach nodded, taking her cookie and opening it slowly, reading her fortune, a bit perplexed. Luigi and Daisy took theirs, opening it as well. There was something funky with their fortunes.

"Umm…guys…" Daisy said. "Is it just me or did we all get wacked-out fortunes?" she laid her down, glancing down at the scribbled writing. It was hard to make out, that was for sure. But at the same time…it looked pretty familiar.

Peach placed hers down, examining the two with curiosity, along with Luigi, who placed his down as well. Separated, they looked like some foreign language. But together, the three fortunes read a single message. The fortune read:

_bEwArE dA gReEn pLaCe aT 12pM. hE wIlL gEt yOu iF yOu dOn'T._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy asked, pretty befuddled. "This is just too freaky! First the two ransom letters, now this!"

"The green place?" Peach asked, reading over the note once again. "I wonder where that is…"

"And who's 'he'?" Daisy asked, with a shrug. "The Boogie Man?"

Peach giggled. "I-I don't know," she said, unsure what to think. "It could possibly be. We shouldn't be laughing though…this is serious!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Daisy asked. "Take this kiddie warning seriously?"

Luigi frowned. "You don't think the green place means my car, do you ladies? I've been in it at twelve before and nothing that bad happened…."

"But did something?" Daisy asked, her eyes widened.

"Well, no…" Luigi thought for a minute. "Actually, nothing really happened at all…"

Peach and Daisy exchanged confused glances and then looked back at the note.

"What should we do now?" Peach asked, her eyes trailing from Daisy to Luigi, and then back.

"It's still a little early," Daisy said, frowning. "We should just hang here…and figure this note and everything else out."

Luigi shrugged, glancing over at Peach, who nodded.

"I suppose," the princess replied to Daisy, glancing back down at the quickly-written fortune. Though deep down she didn't think it was the best thing to do, it was the only logic thing. Until everything was figured out they were stuck in one place; in a way, 'super-glued' to it. They couldn't go back, and yet they didn't know how exactly to go forward or get 'unstuck'. Besides it was only 7 o'clock…lovely 7 o'clock. The night was still pretty young…there was still plenty of time. Plenty of time indeed….

**Final Notes:** _No cliffhanger this time! I'm sorry for all the mistakes I may have made. I read over it and ran it through spell check. The rest an author just can't catch. That's for the editor to do. Please review! I probably won't add another chapter unless you do!_


	17. A 'Changed' Princess

**Chapter 17: **

**A 'Changed' Princess**

**Author's Note: **_I finally wrote the last chapter of this story! Hoorah! I'm sorry for the confusion that may result from it, I didn't have Daisy's 'plan' fully planned out myself. It was a joy writing this and I'm sorry for the delay. I'm not so sure if I like the direction my other story is going and I thought if I finished this story I may have better luck writing it. Thank you for all that have read and reviewed. Who knows? Maybe I'll write another story about Daisy someday!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any Mario characters. Shame, isn't it?_

Darkness filled the Mushroom City, as the clock read 11:57. Three shadows were headed down an alley within the more wild part of town-where the most weren't asleep-no, no. To the people that lived in the outskirts of the city, the night was just starting.

"Are you s-sure about this?" a high-pitched voice, seeming somewhat distressed let out; one of the taller shadows of the three.

"Of course I am!" a girly voice let out, seeming carefree. "I've done this plan like, one thousand times back at home." It was a lie. She really hadn't. The 2nd voice, belonging to Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, was only trying to give the rest of her 'party' some reassurance. Clutched in her white gloved hands was a bag tied with a red ribbon. It appeared to have quite a bit of weight, as the princess had to pull it up every now and then, to prevent it and its contents from falling.

The third shadow, trembling with fear, stood behind the two, trying to stay away from the action.

"Luigi!" the princess barked, bringing the bag back up. "You're supposed to be behind the corner! You remember the plan!"

"Oh err…y-y-yeah…" he stuttered, scurrying off to leave the two ladies to their selves. He was terrified. That was obvious. The alleyway the three were standing in weren't like most. Instead of the three being trapped, there was a small exit from the café that led to it; thus providing an opening and a wall for another to hide in, much like a tunnel.

"Don't you think we came a little early?" the first voice asked, now nearly trembling herself. The consequences of Daisy's plan failing weren't exactly pretty.

A smirk appeared on the other girl's face. "Hardly," she replied, remembering how horrible it had been for her before to be late. "We don't want to be tardy!" she announced, raising her head with pride.

"…" There was a brief silence, as the minutes slowly passed by. "They should be here," the first voice whispered, letting out a soft whimper. "They're late…"

Daisy couldn't help but be nervous as well. She did her best to hide it. "Maybe their watches are slow…" she lifted the bag back up. "Man, this is REALLY getting heavy."

"What did you put in there?" inquired the first voice once again.

"What do you think Peach? Exactly what they told me to."

Princess Peach Toadstool's face turned as pale as a Boo. "You didn't!"

"Maybe I did," Daisy winked. "Don't worry. I have EVERYTHING under control…"

"Somehow I doubt that." Another whimper sounded from Peach, as she sank down a bit. Suddenly, the two original shadows were greeted by two more.

They took the shape of two Toads, each holding two figures tied up. The two figures, struggling to get loose or speak, caught the attention of both princesses.

"Toadsworth!" cried the Mushroom Kingdom's princess.

"Eddy!" cried the princess of Sarasaland.

"You ladies got the cash?" one of the Toads asked, his voice sounding hoarse. Daisy easily recognized him. It was the creep that drove the stalking taxi.

"Got it," Daisy replied, holding onto the bag. "But I'm not giving it to you until I get some answers."

"Hey, we're the ones that get to ask the questions," the other Toad barked, one that wasn't too familiar. The only thing that made him seem like the first was the vest it wore, which also had the taxi's company's logo on it.

It was obvious the Mushroom City taxi company was responsible for all of this…or at least, it seemed obvious.

"You want the money or not?" asked the princess, swinging the bag from side-to-side, in a taunting way.

"Fine, ask away, babe." The first Toad rolled its eyes. "Better be good. We ain't got all night."

Her blue eyes rolled. "Neither do we. First of all, who sent you here?"

"Why don't you ask 'em yourself?" the second taxi-driver asked, shaking his head. "Hey, boss! Got over here!"

One more shadow appeared, its tall form being very familiar.

"Waluigi!" cried Daisy, identifying the freaky 'spider-legs' at once. No one else had them; that was for sure. "You…you…you CREEP!" she exclaimed, clutching her bag tightly.

"Watch who you're callin' creep," replied the scary plumber, in what Daisy thought was his 'ugly' voice.

Princess Peach stared in surprise, covering her mouth. "I-I…" She suddenly looked a bit faint.

Daisy, noticing the look on her cousin's face, decided she should continue to do 'the talking'. She hesitated for a moment, unsure how to phrase her question. "So what's the real deal here?" she asked, crossing her arms. "How did you get a hold of the taxi company?"

"How'd you think? I OWN the taxi company," Waluigi stated.

"How did you get the funds?" stuttered Peach, from behind. Her mouth covered with her hands, she could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"I ain't dirt poor, you know." Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Easy bargain."

"Whatever," said Daisy, shaking her head. "WHY did you buy the taxi company?" she said, staring down at her heels for a minute.

"Why? All the people in 'dis city travel by taxi. Gives me exclusive kidnappin' rights and cash." Waluigi shook his head. "You especially."

"What did you want with me?" she asked, growing somewhat tired of his money-related responses. "Were you going to put me up for ransom too?"

"Nah," Waluigi answered. "I wanted ya for a different reason."

"What's that?" _Oh, I know! Because you think I'm cute. _Daisy giggled, still wearing a smirk.

"Whatcha laughing at?"

"Something."

"If I were you I'd tell him, darlin'," said the taxi driver that had driven her earlier.

"Well, if you REALLY want to know…" Daisy said, winking. "Oh Luiggggggiiii!" she called, in a sweet yet carefree fashion.

The green plumber rushed out, still trembling a bit. "D-Daisy?"

She tossed the bag over to him, smiling. "If you want the money I suppose you'll need to take it from him now won't you?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Easy…that wimp don't stand a chance."

"Want to bet?" chirped a high-pitched voice, another form appearing from the shadows. A pink Toad from before, wearing a pretty black dress smiled. "Toss it to me, Mr. Luigi!"

The plumber tossed the coin bag over to the Toad, taking a step back.

"I'm Toadette, and trust me; I may be small, but I'm pretty fast!" She opened the bag staring inside. "Wow, that's quite a bit of cash!"

Waluigi started towards her, but as soon as he did, the bag was tossed over to Peach.

"Over here!" taunted the Mushroom Kingdom's princess, wearing a small smile.

"Why you little-" the purple-capped plumber started towards her, but the bag was tossed back to Daisy.

"Oh Waluigi!" Daisy said, smiling. "If you want the money, go ahead and take it." She walked over to him and handed him it. "But this isn't exactly a no strings attached deal," she said, admiring the ribbon.

He stared at the bag and then back to where Daisy was, only to find she was gone.

"Uhh…Boss?" asked one of the Toads, suddenly noticing their hostage was gone and all that was left was the ropes that had tied them up. "Is it just me or is somethin' ticking?"

_BOOM!_

An explosion sounded, and Princess Daisy still close enough to see the sight, simply stared from the front of the great Luigi's car. "Expect the unexpected, Waluigi," she said, tilting her head. "Bad things are headed _your_ way!"

Several police cars rushed up, Toadette calmly walking towards them, cell phone in hand. Daisy stared back at them and then to Toadette, waving and winking. Her plan had worked. As soon as Officer Henry and the rest of the squad saw the evidence Toadette would provide, Waluigi was sure to have a nice place reserved in jail.

"Oh Daisy, that was amazing!" let out her cousin from the back of the car, Eddy and Toadsworth seated between her.

A grin appeared on Princess Daisy's face as she glanced over at Luigi, who was steadily driving. "No, we're amazing!" she corrected, so happy she could barely contain herself. "Wait until I tell everyone back at home!"

Toadsworth stared over at Daisy and nodded. "I must admit that was a very…sly plan. I don't think any of our guards would have been able to come up with anything quite like that."

Daisy nodded. "Thank you," she said, tilting her head. "But next time I come to the Mushroom Kingdom, I think I may bring one…escort. If I had had security in the first place, none of this would have probably happened."

"Oh Princess Daisy, don't be silly!" Toadsworth said, shaking his head. "You hardly need security. You proved to me how responsible you can really be."

"Y-y-yeah," stuttered Eddy, now conscious. "T-thanks for s-saving us."

"Oh, it wasn't just me," Daisy smiled. "Peach and Luigi helped…and not to mention Toadette. You should thank her next time she brings you peaches."

"I-I will," replied Eddy, nodding.

The rest of the ride to Peach's castle grounds, the Mushroom City hospital, and finally, back to the Mushroom City V.I.P. hotel was full of thank yous, wows, and other exclamations of amazement.

It was almost 2:00 in the morning when Luigi's green convertible pulled up in front of the hotel Daisy was staying in. She got out, Luigi following, wearing a nervous smile. The two stood at the darken entrance, simply staring for a moment.

"Y-y-you really were a-amazing, Daisy," Luigi said, deciding it was a good time to finally tell her what he meant to earlier.

"You too Luigi," she cheerfully replied, tilting her head. "You and Toadette untied Eddy and Toadsworth in record time! You amazed me!"

"Y-yeah," Luigi nodded, staring at Daisy, still wearing the same anxious smile.

"You're entering the tennis tournament, aren't you?" she asked, tilting her head. "Those fast reflexes come in handy when you're hitting a tennis ball!"

Luigi nodded, still a bit shaky. "Peach said she was going to postpone it until Mario felt better,"

"Oh," Daisy giggled. "Isn't that classic? I knew Peach would do that for her sweetheart…"

"Yeah, about that…" A nervous laugh came from Luigi, as he put his hand behind his head. "D-d-daisy,"

"Yes?" Daisy asked, suddenly realizing that Luigi was trying to tell her something that was…serious.

"Wha-what I meant to t-tell you earlier, at the hosp-hospital…" he continued, now really trembling.

"Luigi?"

"Daisy, I l-l-love you…" he finally let out, still staring there.

Princess Daisy, taken by surprise, simply did all that she could think of. She reached over at gave Luigi a kiss on the lips, the only reasonable way to get her message across.

He stood there, his cheeks bright red. "D-d-do y-you f-feel the same?"

Daisy giggled. "Of course I do, silly!" she said, winking. "I wouldn't kiss just anyone! Good night, my little bravey wavey, story-telling plumber." She smiled, thinking back on Grace and Henry, Peach and Mario, and every other couple she had been envious of before. She walked into the hotel a changed princess, leaving the green capped-plumber standing there more surprised then anything.

The stars shined above the city, leaving Princess Daisy with a better moral than what her daily horoscope would give her in a lifetime. The next morning, when she woke up, the Mushroom Kingdom Gazette would arrive along with her breakfast, carrying the same forgotten section known as 'Horoscopes'. And when she looked at it, her fortune would read:

**Sagittarius**_(November 22-December 21_): Like a rainbow shining after a long rain, amazingly good things are bond to happen. Smile, great archer! A pot of gold is headed your way!

Whether she was going to believe that though, was a completely different story.

** Final Note:** _Thank you so much for reading, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and any of that...stuff. My 'romance' may seem silly, but believe me, it was to me too. My first time writing it, so please give me some credit. I hope you enjoyed Horoscope Girl! Though horoscopes may not always come true, it's always fun to snag a peek! Buh-bye!  
_


End file.
